Gallagher Girls 3
by TwiHard24
Summary: “I hope we don’t expelled,” I whispered.“They’re asking for it, just try not to bruise them," Zac said, turning to face the boys.“Okay,” Dillon said glaring at us. “No more sucker punches pretty boy." "He thinks I'm pretty," he whispered to me with a laug
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples!! I have this story COMPLETELY FINISHED! All you have to do is REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy.**

**Ally Carter owns all the coolness that is the G.G.'s!**

In about twenty minutes I will no longer be an only child, I will be one of about one hundred sisters at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women-and if you really want to be specific-spy school. With my mother as Headmistress, you would think I was the girl everybody wants to see-and sometimes I am-but the problem with that is…no one can find me. That's part of being the Chameleon-when I don't want to be seen, I won't be.

I'm sitting in one of my favorite secret towers that I discovered my seventh grade year watching my classmate's hurry inside our stone walls. If you live in the town of Roseville, Virginia you might think these are just spoiled rich kids on there first day to boarding school-but if you are one of the few who know our secrets you would know that these girls are the future-as spies.

I could already hear the sounds of girls running up the stairs, laughing with their friends, and telling stories of what they did over the summer. I took one final look out the window and headed out of the passage. I walked quietly upstairs, not talking to anyone, probably because no one even noticed I was there, and into my attic dorm room. When I walked in the door I immediately recognized Macey McHenry's pink and green comforter laying across the same bed she had last year.

"Macey?" I said into the seemingly empty room. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled her supermodel smile. When Macey first came to the Gallagher Academy, I had my doubts, but as of the last year I would actually say we turned into friends.

"Hey Cammie, how was your summer break," she said sitting down on her bed.

I shrugged, "I spent the whole summer on my grandparent's farm in Nevada." It wasn't as exciting as going to Paris or Italy like all the other girls, but at least it was the truth, and that's exactly what I'm trying to work on this year. Telling the truth is not exactly what you want a spy to do most of the time, but when it comes to friends-and let's say…boyfriends-the truth is something that I still have to work on. "What did you do?"

"Studied and avoided my parents. You know, they still think I'm cheating," she said smiling and rolling her eyes. Macey McHenry is the daughter of Senator McHenry, you think he'd be happy that his only daughter has pulled straight A's at the toughest boarding school in the county (not that he knows it's the toughest school in the country). He thinks that his daughter is not even remotely capable of getting good grades without cheating, but she is. I would know-I help her study. Even weirder is that Macey likes that her parents don't think she's smart, weird right? I don't think I'll ever completely understand her.

"Do you know if Bex or Liz is here yet?" I asked. Bex and Liz have been my two best friends since the seventh grade. Liz is a complete genius and Bex is the toughest person I've ever met-and she's the first international student the Gallagher Acadamy has ever had, she's British.

"I think I saw Liz get out of a limo last time I looked out the window. I figured she would be up here by now," Macey said biting her lip. We both know Liz is not the most coordinated person in the world (last year she tripped on her way to lunch and knocked over three statues of previous Gallagher Girls).

I was just about to head down the stairs when I heard the ominous, "Oopsie daisy," after hearing some glass shattering down the hall. Yep, Liz was definitely near by. Even though she knows fourteen different languages her 'oopsie daisy' is always her choice words when she gets a little clumsy.

I looked out the door and down the hall where Liz was picking the pieces of glass from a picture that she, no doubt, knocked off the wall. I smiled and went to help her clean up. "You've been here, what, five minutes and you've already broken something? What are we going to do with you?"

At the sound of my voice she looked up and smiled. She got up off the floor and gave me a big hug. "Hey Cammie! Is Bex here?"

"No, but Macey is. Besides, you know Bex, she'll turn up sooner or later," I said smiling. Bex was definitely the most dramatic of the group. Last year she arrived right before my mom announced the arrival of Joe Solomon, a.k.a. the hottest teacher the Gallagher Academy ever had, and our CoveOps teacher. I wonder what her excuse will be this time.

Liz nodded thoughtfully, "I hope she doesn't bring along another teacher this time. Is Macey in the room?" I nodded and helped her get the rest of the bags in the room. She gave Macey a little hug and they started talking about their summers. I just zoned out a bit and listened to the sounds of the other girl's greeting each other. Their was lots of squealing, running down the halls, and laughing. I sighed, just like old times.

"Cammie? Earth to Cammie?" Liz was saying looking at me a little concerned. "Did you hear what I just said? Bex is here, we just saw her out the window. Let's go meet her down stairs," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. I could have easily made her let go, and she knew that, but I was really wondering why Bex was early-well, early for _her_. Well, she was actually on time, but Bex was never on time for anything.

When we finally got to the bottom of the huge staircase in the entrance hall Bex was sitting on her luggage, smiling expectantly at us. "What took you guys so long? I didn't want to carry my luggage up the stairs all by myself, but I figured you could get here faster than that," Bex finally said.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not bellboys Bex." I smiled and jogged over to give her a big hug. So did Liz and even Macey gave her a hug. I grabbed one of her bags and said, "Let's go, even though you were on time I don't want to be late for dinner."

I glanced up at the screen by the door of the Grand Hall, it read: English—American. We all sat at our usual spot and started to eat. I looked back at Bex; she still had that same smile on her face. "What's up with you Bex?"

She pursed her lips and thought a moment, as if contemplating to tell us something or not. "I've been talking to Grant," she finally said, letting us in on her not-so-little secret. Grant was one of the boys who spent a semester here at the Gallagher Academy. He and the rest of the boys who came are from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. No one had ever heard of their secret school before last year, and when they came they completely turned the school upside down.

"How?" Liz asked instantly. I rolled my eyes; she was the genius, how do you think two people keep in touch? I had to admit I was curious though-it's not easy to keep in touch with a spy.

Bex smiled mischievously and pretended to lock her lips and throw and away the key. Now this made me a little bit mad. She wasn't the only one who really started to like one of the Blackthrone Boys. I sighed when I started to think about Zack, I've been thinking about him a lot this summer. Before he left for the Blackthorne Institute, he kissed me, and he also told me that "Someone knows what happened to your dad."

Those words had haunted me until I finally asked my mom what happened to my dad. She said she didn't know but I repeated Zach's words and she told me someday she'll tell me what happened. That was good enough for the moment, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

Liz whined impatiently, "I've been thinking about Jonas all summer. If you can talk to Grant why haven't I figured out a way to contact Jonas?" She definitely had a point there and we all Bex couldn't keep her secret for too long.

"We've actually been e-mailing each other," she finally said.

"How can you e-mail him if you haven't got an e-mail?" I asked suspiciously. I've been her best friend for a long time and I'm pretty sure I would know if she had an e-mail. Besides, if you're a spy and e-mail is the last thing you want. They're too easy to trace.

"It's on an account I set up on my laptop. My dad made a huge firewall so no one could trace it and I used a fake name when I signed up for it. Easy," she said with a sly smile.

"How did you manage to find Grant? He wouldn't know it was you and he probably wouldn't have an e-mail anyway, right? I mean, we checked for all that stuff last year." Macey asked as confused as the rest of us.

Bex sighed dramatically like this should be completely obvious. "Grant's parents work for M16 too, his parents and my parents know each other. My parents invited his family over for dinner one night in an apartment we were renting. When Grant got there we were both shocked to see each other. My dad agreed to set us up with accounts and firewalls when I told him about the Blackthorne Institute coming to the Academy. I mean, he knew they came and that Grant went there, but he didn't know were friends," she said staring off into space and seeing a different time.

"That's so great!" Liz squeaked when Bex finished. "Do you think you could get Grant to ask Jonas to set up an account?"

Bex's face lit up a little, no doubt imagining what would happen if a few of the Blackthorne Boys had e-mails and so did a couple of Gallagher Girls. "Good idea Liz," Bex said then smiled at me. "I'll tell him to let Zach know too, okay Cam?"

"That's cool," I said shrugging like it was no big thing, but actually this was big. Really big. It would be great to talk to Zach again, sort of. He's either really sweet, or a cocky jerk. Maybe this whole e-mail thing will help me figure him out and if he really does like me.

"I thought you liked him," Liz said with raised eyebrows. Clearly she was thinking I would be bouncing off the walls by now.

"I do, but it's not like I'll never see him again," I said shrugging again, but as soon as I realized what I said I wish had taken it back.

"How do you know you'll see him again?" Bex said studying me carefully. They probably thought that my mom told me something and that I was keeping what ever something that was from them. I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna know how nice I am? Really nice, one person reveiwed (yay you) and I'm putting up a new chapter already. REVIEW!!**

**Ally Carter owns everything!**

**Chapter 2**

"How do you know you'll see him again?" Bex said studying me carefully. They probably thought that my mom told me something and that I was keeping what ever something that was from them. I wasn't.

"It's nothing like that," I said quickly. "I asked him if I'll never see him again. He said 'what are the odds of that Gallagher Girl,' and left." When I look back on that memory I blush a little, even when I'm by myself. He said that right after he kissed me.

They all thought a minute about what I said. Finally Macey spoke, "Do you think he knows something we don't know?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's a spy. He could know anything." And that was the honest truth-he could-and he proved it when he knew all about my escapade with Josh the semester before. He even knew about my fake cat Suzie.

"Maybe he does know something," Liz said carefully, keeping her voice low. If Tina or any other girls found out about our e-mail plan or that we thought the Blackthorne Boys might make a return, there could be ciaos. "I mean, he wouldn't just say that. Right Cammie?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "You guys remember how cryptic he was, he could have really meant it or he could have not. I have no idea," I said sighing. Boy, did I really want to know.

"Maybe we should look into this ourselves," Bex said, her sly smile returning. "If he can figure it out, we can."

"Oh no, no, no,no. We are not going to try to figure it out. You know how much trouble we almost got into last time, it's not worth it," I said quickly. The last few times we went undercover I ended up in the underground headquarters of the CIA, and the time after that we had been caught by the B.B. (Blackthorne Boys).

"We know it hasn't always worked out exactly how we planned, but it did work out," Bex said impatiently. "And it's going to work this time."

When we got back up to our room after a mostly uneventful Welcome Back Dinner, Bex pulled out her laptop and logged onto her e-mail account. There was a message waiting from a guy name Dave (Grant) in her inbox. She clicked on it and it said:

**I hope your first day back to the Academy was** **fine. We don't have a Welcome Back dinner here. How is everyone? Especially C.M-Z.G asked me to ask you. **

**-Dave**

At first I was kind of impressed that they thought ahead and used our initials but then when I realized what the last line of the e-mail said my mouth dropped open. Zach wants to know how I'm doing! That's either really good or really bad. It's good that he still cares, but it's bad that he doesn't just assume I'm doing okay at the same time-at least that's how Macey translated it when Liz asked.

"So, is it more good or bad?" I asked Macey anxiously.

"I'd say it's more good. Why would he think you're not doing fine anyway?" she said shrugging. I let out a deep breathe, she was right. What was I so worried about anyway? It's not like he asked if I was dead or anything.

Bex wrote back:

**Everything's fine here, we all made it through summer vacation unscathed-mostly. Tell Z.G C.M. is doing fine-she looks great too.**

"Don't write that!" I exclaimed reaching for the backspace button, Bex stopped me easily.

"It's my e-mail, when you have your own, you can say whatever you want. Plus, it's true, you do look great. I'm glad your mom talked you into those highlights," Bex said. I had to admit, the highlights did look pretty good, so I dropped it. Bex continued writing:

**We're planning on replicating the F.W.**(firewall) **so C.M and L.S can have e-mails too. See if you can do the same for the boys. I'll send you their new addresses in a minute.**

**-Becky**

I looked at Bex in surprise when she typed in 'Becky.' She absolutely hates when people call her that. "Why did you use Becky?" I asked.

She glared at me, "I used that because it's a common name. What other Rebecca do you know who's called Bex?" She had a point. Bex was really just a combination of her first and last name: Rebecca Baxter.

"Good point," I said. "So what are our new e-mails going to be?"

Liz started replicating the firewall Bex's dad put on all of our laptops and even added extra protection for them using her own invention. Once she was done we got accounts together and created our e-mail addresses: Liz's was-bookworm1*****. Mine was-Chameleon27*****.

"Aren't those kind of obvious?" I asked Liz. Seriously, those are our codenames.

"I know you think I'm crazy but that's the proof they need so they know it's really us. Plus, you're going to use different names when you sign off. I'll use Beth and you'll use Jen. It's perfect," Liz said smiling. This was the genius friend I know and love. Of course they'll need some proof before they really talk to us, duh!

Bex forwarded the e-mails to Grant and about fifteen minutes later she got a message:

**We just made the accounts too. Nice work. The boys already started e-mailing you guys, check your accounts. **

It said more, but that was for Bex and as her friends we respected her privacy (even though later on she told us he didn't say anything important).

I grabbed my laptop and logged onto my account. There was one message waiting for me from notgoodnotbad*****. It was definitely from Zach. 

**Nice e-mail address. How was you summer?**

**-Zeke**

That was a very imaginative fake name (heavy on the sarcasm), I thought to myself as I hit reply. I wrote:

**Back at you. I'll tell you if you tell me. **

**-Jen**

Almost instantly there was a reply.

**Now I definitely know it's you. I spent the summer with my uncle in the city, nothing exciting. Your turn.**

**-Zeke**

Huh. The incredible Zach simply roaming around in the city and nothing exciting happens? That's a lie.

**I don't think that's what you really did but I'll tell you what I really did; I was at my grandparent's farm. That's it. Hope your not disappointed cause everyone else is.**

**-Jen**

It took a little longer this time before he answered, but the message was shorter:

**Why do you think I lied and why would I be disappointed? **

**-Z**

I thought carefully before I wrote:

**It's not the city part that I think you lied about; I don't believe that you could stand to do anything boring-like farming. Why wouldn't you be disappointed?**

**-Jen**

After a couple minutes he sent me another message.

**I guess I didn't think you knew me that well G.G. I was wrong. I did do some other stuff in the city. I would have liked to spend the summer working in the middle of nowhere, so I could just be invisible sometimes. **

**But of course the amazing 'Jen' wouldn't have to go to Nevada to be invisible, would you?**

**-Z**

I glared at the screen when I read G.G. (Gallagher Girl). I was about to start typing again when I realized something: I hadn't mentioned Nevada. How did he know everything about me? "Bex, Liz come here a second."

"What?" Liz asked as she and Bex came to stand by my bed.

"Did either of you guys mention to any of the boys where I was this summer?" I asked quickly.

Bex gave me a weird look, like she thought I was crazy. "No, did you?" she asked Liz. She shook her head. Bex looked back at me, "Why?"

"Zach knows I spent the summer in Nevada. I didn't tell him that; all I said was that I was on my grandparent's farm. How does he know everything about me?" I asked a little panicked. When you're a spy the last thing you want is someone with too much information.

Bex and Liz both finally understood why I was so worried. "How is that possible?" Bex nearly yelled. "Ask him how he knows that."

I typed this back:

** not as unpredictable as you think you are. 2. No, I wouldn't have to go to a farm in the middle of nowhere. Do you want to know something? Sometimes it's nice to be seen. 3. HOW DO YOU KNOW I WAS IN NEVADA? Are you stalking me or something? First Suzie and everything that comes with her and now this? I know what you want to say right now-"s_ _ remember?"-but why do you have to make me your special little project?**

Once I pressed send Bex laughed softly to herself and said, "You're good Cammie."

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "I don't think I could say that much without giving too much away. It's impressive."

Normally I would have been really happy to here that from a genius, but right now I was a little worried and a little angry, but at the same time I wonder if he did really make me a special little project. Then I had a new message:

**1. Ouch. 2. I did see you, remember? 3. You told me you were with your grandparents and they live in Nevada. That's how I know. 4. You really do know me better than I thought-better than a lot of people.**

**And for that last question, you'll never know.**

**-Z**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked completely dumbfounded. He did see me, I did tell him I was with my grandparents, but what I don't get are the last two sentences. I know him better than a lot of people-how is that possible? Last time I checked he had a lot of friends. And most of all, why would it be a secret, and is he admitting that I was just another project?

"I have no idea," Liz said looking as dumbfounded as I felt.

"It means he still kind of likes you," Macey said speaking for the first time after dinner. She hadn't wanted to get an e-mail too so she had just been reading magazines. I didn't even realize she came over to see what I was talking about.

"But how _much_ does he like her?" Liz asked.

"Hard to tell. I mean, when he says you know him 'better than a lot of people' that's a compliment," she said. Over the past year, Macey had become our expert on boys. So we always refer to her on the subject.

**Do you take pleasure in annoying me? It's still kind of creepy that you know everything about me-all I really want to know is: why **_**me**_**? **

He answered back;

**Yes, I kind of do. You're not as easy to figure out as most girls-and you didn't like me at first, but now you do.**

**-Z**

I could almost see that smile spreading across his face-the one where it made it seem that he knew something you didn't.

**You really make me hate you sometimes.**

I sent it and then looked back to see that Liz, Bex, and Macey had all gone back to what they were doing before. I looked back at the screen, he already replied:

**How?**

Oh, I don't know; when he sends me cryptic messages, when he ditches during Code Blacks, when he doesn't admit he ditched during a Code Black, and when he brings up Josh, and a lot of other reasons. I wrote:

**When you send me cryptic messages, and ditching me during C.B.'s-don't think I forgave you for that-and mostly when you're nice when no one's around and a jerk when we're by other people. **

He sent back:

**You ditched me with Jimmie, we're even. What makes you like me the other times?**

I rolled my eyes-of course he wanted to know _that._ I wrote:

**You offered me m&m's once when I was hungry, that smile you get when you know more than you'll let on, and most of all some advice-you're right, someone does know-and I will find out who. **

**Thanks-Cammie.**

You probably thought I was crazy for using my real name, but I had to. That was something that Zach had to know that I meant, its message was too important to give him for Jen to do it. He answered back:

**I know you will.**

**-Zach**

I smiled to myself-that was the side of Zach I liked. I wrote back:

**You can add that last sentence to the things I like about you list. Thanks. I'm going to bed now-have to be ready for whatever Solomon throws at me tomorrow.**

**-C**

He wrote back:

**Night, C. Good luck tomorrow.**

**-Z**

I sighed, either he knows something I don't, or he's just being nice. I hate him again.

**Add that last sentence to the cryptic messages list-do you know something or are you just trying to drive me crazy? Night Z.**

** -C**

I shut off my computer before he answered-if he did. "I'm going to bed," I said to my roommates as I closed my laptop.

"Me too," Bex said. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow." Exactly my point.

**How'd ya like it??? I hope ya did. PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DYING HERE.**

**Julie***


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the third time I've updated this story today, you people better REVIEW! Here ya go…**

**Ally Carter owns the shizzle…**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking about Sublevel Two. Here are some of the things girls were saying: One room stores part of the United State's 'nonexsistant' Nuclear bombs-RUMOR. Parts of the floors and walls contain booby- The next morning during breakfast everyone was traps that can be activated and inactivated by the Headmistress-FACT. If you are a sophomore and you try to go to Sublevel Two you shoes will melt to the floor and you'll have to wait until someone finds you-RUMOR (as far as we can tell). Sublevel Two is a lot more difficult to pass than Sublevel One-FACT!

When lunch was over Bex and I made our way to the mirror in the hall. We held still as the mirror scanned our eyes and stepped into the elevator. When the doors opened to reveal Sublevel Two it looked a lot like Sublevel One. I looked at Bex and raised my eyebrows questioningly. She shrugged and we walked on.

We stepped into the classroom that was set up like our old CoveOps one and took a seat with the rest of our classmates who looked equally puzzled. The only differences with this classroom is that instead of Mr. Solomon's old wooden desk there was a stainless steel one-and unlike the first day of CoveOps last year, Mr. Solomon was actually on time. He leaned against his desk and crosses his arms. "Good morning ladies, once again I will be your Covert Operations teacher and you will be my students. Tomorrow we will have our first test to see if any of you have improved over the summer. I will not tell you what we are doing or where you will be going until we get there, but I will tell you this: don't wear your uniforms and expect the unexpected." And with that Joe Solomon left the room.

Just like last year we all sat speechless and listened to his footsteps as he walked down the hall. When we could no longer hear him Tina Walters turned to me and asked, "Cammie, what do you know?"

I sighed. "Tina, why do you just assume I know everything? I have no more of an idea what he was talking about than you do," I told her honestly. "The last time he told us not to wear our uniforms we had to do surveillance, maybe we're doing it again-all of us this time. It's the only thing that I can think of that makes sense." The last time we did surveillance I wound up having to visit the CIA because I met a boy. Let's hope I don't have a repeat.

Tina bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Do you think he would be that predictable?" This I don't know, at all.

"It's Solomon Tina. We could be going to the zoo for all I know. All we can be sure of is that it's not going to be easy," I said to all the girls in the room. They nodded back wordlessly. They were all thinking the same thing: it _won't_ be easy. We all got out of our seats and headed back to our rooms-we have a free period and we already have about two hours worth of homework-not that any of us can think about that right now.

The next day after lunch we all decided we would head to Covert Operations at the same time together. When we were almost to the mirror it opened and Joe Solomon stepped out of the elevator. He looked over the girls making sure we were all there and that we didn't have our uniforms on, then nodded to himself. "Follow me," he said to all the seemingly normal girls and led us outside. When we walked outside we saw the helicopter that we had taken to D.C. last year and met the Blackthorne Boys. This cannot be good. He opened the helicopter's door and gestured for us to climb in. "Put these on," he said handing out the same blindfolds we wore last year. We did as we were told and sat quietly until we took off. My spy training kicked in and I started counting the minutes till landing. Exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes until Joe Solomon said, "blind folds off."

We were still in the air and flying over a city somewhere. Solomon said, "You may remember the last time we did this-we were practicing counter surveillance and you all met the boys from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Only Ms. Fetterman accomplished her mission, but you are all going to get a second chance to prove yourself." We all looked around at each other. Are the B.B. going to follow us again?

Before any of us could ask questions Joe Solomon said, "This time you are going to be surveilling the boys. The objective is to simply find out what store they are all going to meet at 3:15…in the Mall of America," he finished with a sly smile on his face. That is the biggest mall in the world! How does he expect us to even find one of the boys? But of course that's not the only problem we Gallagher Girls will have to face, "You will also be working alone. There are exactly eight boys out there. One for each of you to find-but you have to find a certain one. Here are your boys," he said handing us each a slip of paper. Of course, Zach Goode. I looked over at Bex who was smiling widely at this point. She showed me her paper, she had Grant of course. When I showed her mine she squeaked a bit and I looked at like she was a bit insane. How could I possibly find him? He is one of the best almost-agents I know. "Go find the boys," Solomon said as he opened the door.

We all stepped out and headed into the mall. Immediately we all broke apart and went separate ways after Mr. Solomon handed us our comms units and camera's that were in the form of pins or cross necklaces. At least we could help each other if we found the wrong boy. I began to start making my way around the ground floor of the mall: looking in windows, browsing in stores, the whole time looking out for Zach or any of the other boys. Finally when I stepped out of the Gap I spotted a familiar boy. It was Eric, he was a freshmen last year and I knew that Eva had him. "Chica," I said into my comms unit.

"What's going on Chameleon?" she answered back.

"I found Eric; he's right outside the Ambercrombie & Fitch on the ground floor. Hurry up Chica, he hasn't moved from a bench in about five minutes, you can't let him get away," I said quietly looking into the store window next to Gap. I could see his reflection in the window, all he was doing was sitting there, staring at the fountain beside him. He was the proof that I needed that Solomon just wasn't messing with our heads, they really were here.

"I've got eyeball Chameleon, thanks," I heard Eva say into my comms.

"No problem," I said walking to an escalator. I saw Eva coming down the same one so we had to pass by each other and not even take notice. When I was on the escalator I was careful watch for Zach or any of the other boys. I didn't want to get caught on an escalator or in an elevator. It would be too easy to give away our presence to the other boys-but more than likely they wouldn't even notice me. Because right now I am in Chameleon mode. When I do this not even my best friends couldn't find me-even when on commms units.

On the second floor I was looking over the balcony at the many shoppers on the ground floor. I was a few steps away from the glass railling so I could see the reflections of the people behind me-that's when I saw Zach. He was just walking past a elderly couple sitting on a bench. He wasn't looking around, he stopped to look into a window or a sporting goods store and then kept walking.

I waited until he was on the edge of my vision before I headed that way. He was pretty easy to follow compared to the last time I did surveillance. Mr. Smith knows all the counter-surveillance techniques in the book-and even some that aren't in it. Zach did use a few techniques every now and then but I could tell what he was doing when he stopped to look into the windows of stores. I could tell what he was doing when he looked over the railing to the floors below. He was looking for the people that he had seen more than once, he was looking for reflections and any signs of an ammature following him.

I decided I would take a bit of a chance and walk a few yards ahead of him and into another clothing store with wide windows. I knew he wouldn't look into it, or even pretend to look into it, because it was a girl's clothing store. I pretended to scan the racks by the window and watch him walk by just a few feet next to me, with an inch of glass seperating us.

He was wearing jeans and an old faded t-shirt with the name of a baseball team on it. He looked exactly as I had seen him before-confident, almost too confident. But the main thing I noticed about him was the comms unit in his ear. Anyone else wouldn't even have noticed, but I did, I was trained to notice.

I glanced at my watch. 3:12. We have been here for three hours and he only had three minutes to get to the store he needed to be in. I knew he would wait until the last minute to get there, so I headed out the door and kept that faded t-shirt at the edge of my vision. He walked into another sporting goods at exactly 3:15. I smiled to myself as I walked in 15 seconds later and saw Dr. Steeve smiling at me and say, "Excellent, that's just excellent!" I leaned against a rack of outdoor jackets as Zach said something that I couldn't hear. Dr. Steeve bit back a smile and pointed at me. Zach turned around and his eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy," I said smiling as Mr. Solomon appeared behind Dr. Steeve.

"Nice job," he said sounding pretty impressed.

"Thanks, but it was a lot easier than tailing Mr. Smith," I said shrugging. It was a whole lot easier than I expected anyway. I looked back at Zach, he was still staring at me, mouth slightly open.

He finally said, "I didn't even see you."

I smiled, "That's the point." I walked toward Mr. Solomon and we both headed for the door. I looked around for the other girls and when I saw none of them I asked, "Where is everyone?"

Mr. Solomon looked at me, "Their already in the helicopter. Their tails all arrived before Zach did."

"So everyone passed?" I asked excitedly. Mr. Solomon nodded and I sighed in relief. I don't ever want to hear another one of his 'I'm so dissappionted' speaches. We walked out of the store and started heading for the door, even though I still wanted to talk to Zach.

"Cammie!" a voice said from behind me. Both Mr. Solomon and I stopped and turned around. It was Zach, weaving quickly through the crowd toward us. He looked at Mr. Solomon and asked, "Can I talk to her for a minute."

I could see a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth when he turned to me and said, "Meet us at the helicopter in five minutes." I nodded to him and he left.

I looked at Zach and he said, "You really are a pavement artist."

"You did walk right past me once, that's when I noticed your comms unit. Did any of the boys find out?" I asked curiously. They might have seen us but thought they were imagining things.

"I think I remember Eric saying he thought he saw Eva but everyone thought he mistaking her for someone else. Did he really see Eva?" Zach asked looking at me curiously.

"Where was he when he saw her?" I asked.

"Ground floor. He was sitting on a bench and he thought he saw her on an escalator. He looked away then he looked back and she was gone," he said shrugging.

"Yep, that was her. I found Eric first so I had to tell her where to go on comms. She probably saw him looking and jumped off," I said. I think she did too, I don't remember seeing her get off the escalater but I did see her on it.

Zach laughed and shook his head a little bit. Then he and he said, "You don't have much time, do you want me to walk with you to your helicopter.

"Will Dr. Steeve mind?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't care.

"I think your parked right next to us anyway," he said smiling his little I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

We started walking toward an escalator, Zach grabbed my hand when we were a few feet away from it. My hand felt small in his broad, warm hand. I looked at him-he was watching me-I gave him a shy smile and looked away from his penetrating gaze. When we got off the escalator we walked outside and about a block away from the huge mall parking lot into a helicopter landing zone. Zach was right, there were two helicopters there-one full of Gallagher Girls and the other full of Blackthorne Boys. They were all looking at us through the windows, or-more likely-at our still joined hands.

"Bye Zach," I said letting go of his hand. He grabbed it again in the middle of my first step and spun me around. He hugged me close to him and put one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I looked up into his green eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he repeated the exact same words that he did on the side-street in back in Roseville. He tilted his head down to mine and I tilted mine up to meet his. I put one of my hands on his arm and the other on his chest. When he pulled away he smiled and said, "Bye Cammie."

We walked into our separate helicopters back to our friends. I didn't look back at him as I climbed back into helicopter. Every pair of eyes were on me when I sat down and looked back at my classmates and Mr. Solomon. I turned about five shades of pink before Mr. Solomon said, "Well done ladies."

The plane took off and we headed back to the Gallagher Academy. Bex turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what?" she said nudging me with her elbow.

"Are you and Zach dating now?" Tina interjected from across the helicopter. Every pair of eyes were on me again, even Mr. Solomon's, waiting for my answer.

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I mean, how could it work if at he's Blackthorne and I'm at the Academy." This was something that I thought about a lot over the summer. As much as Zach drives me crazy, I do really like him sometimes, but how could it work if we never see eachother? I mean, we have the whole e-mail thing now, but I can't mention that in a helicopter full of girls and a teacher.

Most of the girls looked kind of deflated when what I said really registered. Either they were hoping it would work for me and Zach, or they were thinking of relationships of their own.

"That's too bad," Eva finally said. "You and Zach are really cute together, did you see the way he was looking at you? That was really sweet." _How_ exactly was he looking at me? And how can anyone even refer to him as sweet, I like him, but he's not exactly what I would call _sweet _all the time_._ Josh was sweet. Sigh, Josh.

Once everyone started talking I turned to Bex and whispered, "How was he looking at me?"

She smiled then shook her head, "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. He was looking at you like you two were the only people in the world. He didn't even stop looking at you until the helicopter door closed."

"Really?" I asked surprised. I knew he was watching me before, but could he have really been looking at me like that? In front of everyone? That's not exactly what I would think Zach Goode would do.

"Really," she said beaming at me.

"So," I said changing the subject. "How did everything with Grant go?"

Her entire face lit up. "It was kind of hard. I lost track of him once but he went into a store when this guy started talking to me."

"Guy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. He was probably twenty years old or something. He asked me where I was from and I told him Virginia and walked away. No big deal," she said shrugging. I guess he was just being friendly.

"How did he react when he saw that he still had a tail? Zach just stared at me for awhile and then said he didn't even see me," I told her happily.

"Grant said he thought he saw me once but thought he was just imagining it after Eric said he thought he saw Eva on an escalator. He really did see me though. He looked right at me and then closed his eyes for three seconds-enough time for me to duck behind a garabage can-and then shook his head a few times and kept walking," she said laughig to herself. I smiled back, he probably thought he was going crazy. "When Dr. Steeve told him he still had a tail he looked around and when he saw me he said 'I should have known it was really you' and then gave me hug," she said sighing.

"So are you two…" I asked nudging Bex with my knee.

"Not yet, but maybe sometime soon. If it can work out with you and Zach then it could work out with me and Grant," she said confidently. Great, if my relationship with Zach fails then that means my friends' does too. Fan-tastic.

**That was a really long chapter…hope you like it so far. I know Zach's a little different but can you blame me? I Love Zach!!! REVIEW!!**

**Julie**

**If any of you guys have read TWILIGHT I have two really good, funny, stories for those! YAY TWILIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth time updating today! I'm on a roll here people! Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter owns the stuff…**

Chapter 4

"Not yet, but maybe sometime soon. If it can work out with you and Zach then it could work out with me and Grant," she said confidently. Great, if my relationship with Zach fails then that means my friends' does too. Fan-tastic.

When we got back to the Academy all of the other classes were already over. We headed upstairs where we were met by an excited Liz. "Guess what?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Bex. She was just as confused by Liz's expression then me. "What Liz?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Did you guys just see the Blackthorne Boys?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I think I can find out where the Blackthorne Institute for Boys is!" she squealed.

My eyes widened before I asked, "Where? How?"

She bit her lip and smiled meekly at me. "Well…about ten minutes ago Zach may have sent you and e-mail, and I glanced over at your laptop to see what made the pinging noise, and I read it."

Now I'm confused. "What did he say that would make you think you knew where the school was?"

"All I read was the first line. It said: Just got back from getting my butt kicked by you. It said more, but that's all I read ," she said quickly. "You're not mad that I read it, are you?"

"How does that have anything to do with finding their school?" Bex asked before I could answer Liz's question.

"It will actually be pretty easy. All I have to do is find out how many miles per hour their helicopter went and find out how far the went. Then I do a search on the internet of schools in all of those areas. What did you do with the boys?" Liz asked even more excited now. Wow, we might actually found out where their school is.

"We were at the Mall of America, and we were tailing them just like they tailed us in D.C. last year. It was pretty easy, everyone accomplished their missions-well, except the Blackthorne Boys," Bex said pushing Liz to her computer.

A voice from behind us said, "What about the Blackthorne Boys?" We all turned around to find Macey walking in the doorway.

"We just saw them, and Liz thinks she can find out where their school is," I quickly explained.

Macey looked a little surprised by this but she quickly recovered, "How are you going to that? Last spring we couldn't find anything."

"We are going to see how many miles they flew from the Mall of America. They left right after we did," Bex said looking at the Liz's computer screen while she talked.

Liz gasped.

"What?" I asked as Macey and I rushed to the computer. When I read the information on the screen I don't think I took one breathe. Here are the things we found out:

The Blackthorne Intitute for Boys is and elite Military School (that's their cover)

They have about one hundred students ranging in ages from eighth to twelth grade.

They are located at 1537 Orchid Rd. Canhime, Virginia. (WHICH IS ONLY TEN MILES FROM HERE!)

"Oh. My. Gosh," Bex whispered. "I can't believe we didn't see it before! How could we have missed that? It's impossible, we tried everything last year," she asked Liz.

"I have no clue how that could have slipped through the cracks," Liz said incredulously.

"I do," I said. "We missed it because the Blackthorne Boys didn't have anything on record in the web. Look at that," I said pointing to a date on the screen. "According to this website, they just opened the school this year."

We all stared at the screen wordlessly for a while until Macey asked, "What does it mean?"

"Either they needed to find a new cover or they moved this close to the Gallagher Academay for a reason," I whispered as if the walls could hear us.

"Why would they have to move closer to us?" Bex asked sounded a little panicked-which is really bad-because Bex never sounds panicked unless there is a good reason.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "But we are going to find out."

That Sunday night we had a plan. Liz, Bex, and Macey would all hide out in the secret passageway behind my mom's office while I have dinner with her. My mission: to find out whatever my mom can give me about Blackthorne.

"Hi, Cammie. We're having shrimp puffs," she said stepping into the hall before she could even hear me coming. "How are you doing kiddo?" she said pushing me into her office and closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine. We saw the Blackthorne Boys on Tuesday," I said watching her expression carefully.

She smiled and nodded her head, "I know. Mr. Solomon said you did a very good job."

"Yeah, I guess," I said looking at the floor. Now this is where the acting comes in.

"What's wrong Cammie? Aren't you happy you saw them?" my asked stroking my head.

"I saw Zach," I whispered.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought you liked Zach," she said scooting closer to me on the couch.

"I do, that's the problem," I said trying to sound sad.

"How is that a problem?" my mom asked confused.

Man, this is going to be harder than I thought. Can't she take a hint? I sighed heavily and said, "I won't ever see him though, I can't even talk to him. I mean, who knows where the Blackthorne Institute even is?"

I made sure to look at her when I said that. Their was some kind of spark in her eye when I asked her where it was. She said, "I'm sure you'll see him sooner than you think." And that was all I needed from her. When my mom says things like that I know she means them. All we needed to find out was why we would see them sooner than we think…

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter!! Yayyyyy!!!**

**Ally Carter owns everything….**

I made sure to look at her when I said that. Their was some kind of spark in her eye when I asked her where it was. She said, "I'm sure you'll see him sooner than you think." And that was all I needed from her. When my mom says things like that I know she means them. All we needed to find out was why we would see them sooner than we think…

"What does she mean 'sooner than you think?" Liz asked when I walked into our room after dinner.

"The way I see it is that there are three different options: 1) We see them at another CoveOps test. 2)They are coming here. 3) we are going there," I said confidently. That was what I was busy thinking about as I climbed the stairs to our room.

would they go there? Looking for us? Why?

"But when?" Bex asked flopping on her bed.

"Sooner than we think," I said pulling up the message Zach sent me on tuesday.

**Just got back from getting my butt kicked by you. It's okay though, we'll have a rematch soon enough.**

**-Z**

"When do you think it will happen?" Liz asked the next day at breakfast.

"I have no idea," I said taking another bite of my toast.

"But I do know," Bex said looking at Liz from across the table. "That if you don't stop asking that question you won't even make it to see them again."

"Sorry, I'm just freaking out a little. We don't know when it'll come but it will. It's driving us all insane!" Liz said clutching her Countries of the World text book.

"What will come?" Tina asked from the other end of the table. Were we really talking that loud?

"A COW pop quiz," Bex said smoothly. Tina shrugged at started talking to Eva again. "Shhh," she hissed at Liz.

"Oopsie daisy," Liz whispered back.

I was about to warn them that we are really going to have to be more careful when the room got suddenly quiet. I looked over to the long table at the front of the room where my mom was now standing.

"Girls, this year the Gallagher Academy will make a slight change in some of the curriculum," she said smiling at all the confused girls looking up at her. I glanced at Bex, Liz, and Macey. They were all thinking the same thing-are we having classes with the boys? "Our Covert Operations class and our Lab Track classes will be joined with the Blackthorne's classes," my mom said and the entire Academy started whispering to each other, and some excited squeals excaped from some of the tables. "Girls," my mother's voice rang through the entire hall silencing the room. "Your classes will be at the same time in the same place. It will be just like last year, except the boys will be staying at their own school."

"When will they start?" one of seniors asked from her table.

"Today," my mom said with a smile. She sat down and started talking to Professor Buckingham again like nothing had happened.

"I can't believe it," Liz said awestruck. "We were right."

I was still a little surprised that it all happened that fast but I'm definitely not as surprised as Liz that we were right. There were too many clues for us not to be right.

When Bex and I walked into Sublevel Two Grant and Zach were already there. They turned around when we walked in. Zach gestured for me to sit next to him and Grant did the same to Bex. "Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said when I sat down. I smiled back at him. All the other girls quickly came into the room saying hi to Zach and Grant and filling the seats around them first.

Finally Mr. Solomon walked in and said, "Welcome back Zach and Grant. Hopefully we can teach you two a thing or two about counter surveillance this semester." I didn't think he would be that hard on them, but I guess it's only fair since they are in his class now and he was a lot harder on us last year. But of course last year, we all successfully redid the same mission that we tried to complete in D.C. here, but instead of Blackthorne Boys, we had to lose our teachers in Canhime Mall. Let's just say-that was a lot harder-even Anna said it was. Mr. Solomon continued, "Today we are going to start to learn how to read lips. Ms. Bauer, what is the most important thing to watch for when reading lips?"

"You have to watch there tongues," Courtney answered automatically.

"Correct. Now I want you to try to read the person's lips who is sitting next to you," he said. Oh great, I'm partners with Zach.

"Okay," I said turning to face Zach, "You go first." I watched him mouth something. I thought I caught the words: not fair, and pavement artist. I raised one eyebrow at him and asked, "Did you say that the other day wasn't fair because I'm a pavement artist?"

He smiled and said, "actually I said 'it's not fair that you're a pavement artist, it's cheating.'"

I glared at him, "You wish you could do that, and it's not called 'cheating,' it's called skill." I smirked at him and he smiled back.

"Cheating, skill, either way you say it-it's not fair," he said smartly. I was about to say 'not fair to _you_' when he said, "Okay, you say something."

I thought for a minute and then mouthed, "Where is the Blackthorne Institute?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed, "Closer than you think."

I smiled back slyly and mouthed, "Or exactly where I think."

He looked genuinly surprised when he realized what I said. He said, "Where do you-"

But Mr. Solomon interrupted him and said, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the classroom. Zach stayed in step with me and asked again, "Where do you think it is?"

"You mean where do we _know_ it is?" I asked.

"What do you mean _we_?" he asked catching that word.

"Who do you think?" I shot back cunningly.

He smiled back, "Bex, Liz, and Macey?"

"And…" I asked smirking at him. There is no _and,_ but I figure if he thinks everyone else already knows then he might give something away.

Now he looked really surprised, "There's more?" I just shrugged back, not wanting to give too much away yet. He sighed, "Are there no end to your surprises?"

"I'm sure it'll end eventually. But you know, Dr. Steeve probably shoudn't have made a website," I said honestly.

He laughed a little to himself. "That does sound like something he would do, I guess he just thought every other school had website, so he made one too."

"You can tell him I thought the website was just excellent," I said mimicking Dr. Steeve's ominous 'excellent.'

Zack laughed as we walked out of the mirror elevator. I saw Bex and Grant walking to the door ahead of us, and Liz and Jonas coming up the stairs from the basement. "Will you walk me to the van?" Zach asked me.

"Sure," I said and Zach grabbed my hand as we headed to the door. As we headed down the hall we were greeted with a lot of stares and giggles. It kind of remided me of the first day that boys had come to the Gallagher Academy, everyone was staring as I showed Zach to our classes. The only difference is that this time, it almost felt good. This is what it's like dating someone who goes to the same school as you, you walk with eachother to classes, you know who they sit with at lunch and who their friends are. It's nice.

"See you tomorrow Gallagher Girl," he said when we were outside the door. He gave me a quick kiss and headed to the Blackthorne van.

"Bye Zach," I said when he looked back at me and smiled before closing the van door behind him. I walked to where Bex and Liz were waiting for me inside the door. "So…how'd it go with you guys?" I asked them when I took in the dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Jonas is amazing," Liz sighed. "He's so smart and funny," she sighed again and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Bex expectantly.

She smiled back and said, "He kissed me." Now this got both Liz's and my attention.

"Really? First kiss, huh?" I asked so I could evaluate the importance of this.

"Yep, my first kiss," she said and we started walking to our next class.

"When did it happen, and where?" Liz asked taking out her special 'boy' notebook.

"Right before he got in the van. He said he really wanted to do that after he kissed me," she sighed. Wow, I've never seen Bex act so spaced before.

"So are you guys going out now or what?" Liz asked excitedly.

"I think so," Bex said confidently. "At least now we will get to see each other everyday so it'll be easier to find out." That was definitely true, but if you ask me, once he kisses you and he knows that he'll see you again-you're officially dating.

"So, did you guys find out anything?" I asked remembering that Zach admitted that the website was correct.

"No, I wasn't even thinking about that when I talked to Jonas," Liz said, she sounded kind of mad at herself for forgetting our mission, but boys can do that to you. Trust me.

"I didn't remember either," Bex said deflating a little bit.

"It doesn't matter," I said happily. They looked at me questioningly so I said, "I asked him where Blackthorne was and he asked me where I though it was. I said where I _know_ it is and he asked me how I knew. I told him about Dr. Steeve's website and he said that he had been talking about making one. So basically he admitted that it is in Canhime." They both looked at me like I was the most amazing person in the world, it kind of creeped me out. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Liz asked incredulously.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Get all that information," Bex said for her.

I shrugged, "I asked and he told me. Obviously it's not a big deal that we know or he wouldn't have told me so easily."

"But why isn't it a big deal now? You asked last year and he wouldn't tell you, why the sudden change?" Liz asked.

"It's because he likes her, a lot," a voice said from behind us. It was Macey, she was walking right behind us. How long had she been there? "And because it's not a big deal that we know where it is anymore." Now I know she's been there for a while.

"This is great Cammie," Bex said excitedly. "Now we can double date!" Okay, that was not exactly what I thought she meant when she said it was great, but I've never been on a double date before. "Do you think your mom would let us out?"

"Why don't you ask her?" a voice said from behind us. This time it was definitely not Macey. We all turned and saw my Mom standing inside her doorway. We passed right by and didn't even see her.

We all filed in my mom's office and sat on the big leather couch. "So," my mom said smiling. "Is there something you girls want to ask me?"

Bex nudged me with her foot, "Uh, we were wondering if maybe we could go out with the boys every once in while." This was a first, I never had to ask my mom if I was allowed to go on a date before, but then again, she never knew.

"I think it would be nice if you bonded with the boys. You would have to stay in Roseville though and it would have to be on certain days," she said thoughtfully. "I'll give Dr. Steeve a call and see what he thinks. You girls come to my office after dinner and we'll talk," she said pushing us out the door so we could get to class. When she closed the door behind us I looked at my three friends. They all looked amazed that it would be that easy.

The rest of the day all we could think about was meeting my mom after dinner. They didn't even put out desert when we knocked on her office door. She opened it wide and smiled at us. We filed in and sat down on the couch or on a chair. "So…" Bex asked. "What did he say?"

Mom smiled and said, "It turns out the boys asked the exact same question. You are all allowed to go to Roseville on Saturday. You have to be back at 10:30 or you won't be able to go out next weekend. If you miss curfew three times it gets reduced by an hour."

We all just stared at her speechless for a moment. "You mean, we can go out every Saturday?" Liz finally asked.

"Yes. The Blackthorne boys have the same rules. They just need to be in the van at 10:30. You all have to walk to and from the school, the boys will be dropped off here too," she said smiling radiantly. "So, what are you girls plannnig to do anyway?"

We told her a little about me and Zach, and Grant and Bex, and even about how Liz wanted to go out with Jonas. When mom asked what about Macey we all laughed and Bex said, "Macey already has a waiting list." Mom even wanted to help us get ready if they asked us out.

When we got back to the room we couldn't help but think that every Gallagher girl will owe us big time once they find out the good news.

**Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a really LONG CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it!!! REVIEW!**

**Ally Carter owns this stuff…**

The next day at breakfast mom once again stood up at the front table and the room got quiet. She began, "I have a very important announcement to make girls. It was brought to my attention that some of the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys would like to bond a little more outside of school. So Dr. Steeve and I have come to an agreement that every Saturday you will all be allowed into the town of Roseville from 1:00 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. If you are not back to the school by curfew you will not be allowed out the following week. If you are late three times your curfew will be an hour sooner. If it is reduced twice you will completely lose your prilages. Also if I hear about any misconduct you will again, not be allowed in Roseville." Every one started to talk when my paused buy my Mom silenced the room when she spoke again. "Remember that to the people of Roseville you are normal boarding school girls. Look out for each other and remember that you are Gallagher girls." My mom sat back down and started talking to the teachers.

I looked at my classmates and smiled, they all look so excited that we can go into town every Saturday now. I just hope the boys are as excited as we are.

I sat down in the same spot as yesturday during CoveOps class. Zach and I didn't get a chance to talk until class was over because Mr. Solomon was lecturing on the importance of having allies. And when Joe Solomon says something, you better listen.

"So Cammie," Zach said as I was walking him back to the van. "I'm assuming you already heard about Saturday?" I nodded. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something? Catch a movie, or walk around or something?"

"Actually I already have plans," I lied (Macey said that this would be a good way of telling how much he wanted to spend time with me-genius!). He really did look sad so I quickly bumped him in the shoulder and said, "Kidding. I'd really like that."

He met my eyes and smiled. I've seen a lot of sides to Zach but I'm really hoping that this sweet one is the real him. He still acts cocky and confident, but I don't think that's the whole story. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped into the van, closing the door behind him.

I quickly found Bex and Liz and told that I had a date. "We do too," Bex said happily. I looked at Liz to confirm that she did have one with Jonas.

"Jonas asked me to go see a movie with him right when he got in the lab! It was so cute how embarrassed he looked," she said hopping up and down. It took me a minute to remember how my first date ever felt. I didn't jump up and down like Liz but I had definitely felt like doing it.

"What are you and Grant doing?" I asked Bex.

"I think we're seeing a movie too," she beamed. "What are you and Zach going to do?"

"I'm not sure," I told her honestly. "But I'm sure it'll be better than the last time we were in Roseville together." The last time ended being the day of our CoveOps final. I had to ditch him with Josh. Oh no, I might see Josh again.

Bex saw the panicked look on my face and asked "What's wrong?"

"What if I see Josh and DeeDee again?"

"We'll have your back, don't worry. Their will be Gallagher girls everywhere. You could always go and make an excuse to go find one of us," Liz said soothingly. And she was right. We'll be taking over Roseville on Saturday. I have nothing to worry about.

"What should I wear?" I asked Macey at 12:00 on Saturday. "Should I go all 'casual Cammie' again or should I dress how I did when I went on dates with Josh?"

"You should dress how did when you were with Josh, you looked really good. I'll help you with your makeup again if you want," Macey said calmly. Even though this was definitely not my first date, it was my first _real_ date with Zach. Someone who knows everything about me, the truth that Josh only knew for a few short hours.

"Okay," I said to Macey while I dug around for a denim skirt that I only wore about three times. Macey did my makeup in record time and I was dressed in a demin skirt, a light purple top, and some Nikes at 12:50. Bex was wearing jeans that hugged her hips, and a black tank top, with some gym shoes. Liz was wearing her favorite pair of shorts and a pink shirt and sandals. And of course Macey looked like a supermodel in track pants and a white t-shirt.

When we got down to the entrance hall every Gallagher girl was waiting for the signal that they start walking to Roseville to enjoy their day out. "Okay girls," my mom said gliding to the front doors. "Make sure you're back by 10:30 and have fun." She opened the door and revealed that there were already several Blackthorne vans waiting outside. As the girls filed out of the building, boys jumped out of vans and went searching through the crowd of girls for their dates.

Bex, Liz, and I found our dates standing by a van looking through the crowd. Grant noticed us first and nudged Zach and Jonas. They all walked toward us and we split up in twos.

"You don't look hideous," Zach said smiling at me and repeating the words that he said before our all school exam last year.

I looked at his nice jeans and faded shirt and said "Ditto." We both laughed and started walking in the direction of Roseville. He grabbed my hand as we joined Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant. I noticed they were all holding hands too, I smiled and thought: mission accomplished. We all made easy conversation as we walked the two miles into town. We decided that we should all go get lunch together and I suggested that we go to the 50's themed diner in town. Zach smiled and asked, "Is that where you went with Jimmie?"

I smiled back and said, "Once." We both laughed and kept walking. When we finally got to the diner we all sat in big booth in the corner of the diner. I was sitting on an end with Zach right next to me.

We had just started eating when I heard, "Well, well, well look who found a new boyfriend." It was Dillon, Josh's friend. He was the one who found out I was a Gallagher Girl and he was the one who had bullied Anna at the Pharmacy.

"Hello Dillon," I said calmly. "This is Zach, Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant," Madame Dabney would have been pleased to know that I was still polite after being insulted.

Dillon smirked and said, "What are you doing here? Didn't your daddies send you enough money to dine at five star restaurants?" I flinched back like I had been slapped-it always happens when someone says the word 'dad.' Some water started forming at the corners of my eyes.

Zach obviously felt me sink back and put his arm around me. I leaned against him; he knew exactly how I felt. "Why don't you just leave her alone," Zach said threateningly.

Dillon raised his eyebrows. Clearly he wanted a fight. "See you later rich girl," he said then walked back to a group of his friends. When he got there they all started laughing.

Bex snorted. "That was D'man? I think I could kill him with this spoon." she said using the name he used for his e-mail.

I laughed, "That's exactly what I thought when I first saw him."

"D'man?" Grant asked confused.

"That's his e-mail name. Last year we hacked into Josh's e-mail and he talked to Dillon a lot," Liz said smiling to herself. "He's an idiot," she said shaking her head.

"You have no idea," I told her. "The night I met him he was talking about climbing the wall to the Academy. And when they actually came to do it, he brought a rope," I said rolling my eyes. They all laughed. We've been able to climb a twelve foot wall all our lives without a rope.

When we walked past Dillon's table as we left diner he and his friends surveyed the Blackthorne boys. They looked a little discouraged but not much. Zach noticed they were looking at them too and winked at me. I laughed quietly to myself. If Dillon and his boys tried to mess with them they had another thing coming-especially if they tried to mess with the Gallagher girls.

Grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas all decided they were going to go see movie. I looked at Zach to see if he wanted to go but he said he'd rather walk around so I agreed with him. We ended up sitting on the steps of the gazebo like I have done so many times. "Do you think they'll want to fight?" Zach asked me smiling.

"If we're lucky, but it won't be much of a challenge," I said smiling back. We both laughed and just sat together unspeaking for a while. "You know," I began. "I did mean it when I said thank you in that e-mail."

Zach looked at me carefully for a minute before saying, "I know you meant it." Then he scooted closer to me on the steps and put his arm around me and leaned in to kiss me.

We were interrupted by a "Cammie?"

"Every time," I whispered annoyed to Zach. He laughed softly then I turned around. It was DeeDee, Josh, and Dillon. "Hi guys, you all know Zach."

DeeDee smiled and said, "I remember him. What are you guys doing here?"

"We get to come into town every Saturday from now on," I said smiling to DeeDee. I looked at Josh; he had a careful blankness on his face. Then I looked back at Dillon who looked pretty happy about the news, but not in a good way.

"That's great Cammie!" DeeDee squealed. Then she looked at Zach and said, "Isn't the exchange with the Gallagher Academy over?" Wow, I'm surprised DeeDee remembered that.

"Actually," Zach said coolly, "Our schools have a joined course we take now and we get let out every Saturday too." It looked like he directed those last words specifically at Dillon. All Dillon did was smirk back, as if daring Zach. I glanced at Zach and saw that he had a strange expression on his face-almost like it was possessive.

"That's really nice," DeeDee said. And it sounded like she really meant it too. "Are you two a couple now?" she asked suddenly.

I looked back at Zach wondering exactly what his answer would be since the question was directed to him. I'll have to thank DeeDee later for asking him that.

"Yeah," Zach said smiling at me. "We are."

DeeDee smiled wide, "That's so nice, you two look so cute together. Don't you think?" she asked the boys standing next to her.

Instead of answering her question Dillon asked "So Zach, where exactly do you go to school-I mean, when you're not running around the Gallagher Academy?"

"I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. It's in Canhime," Zach said honestly.

"I've never heard of it," Dillon said with a dark smile on his face. "But it sounds like an insane asylum."

Josh's, DeeDee's, and my mouth all dropped open. But Zach didn't miss a beat, "It's actually a military school-best in the country." He said proudly. I looked back at him and he turned his head enough so only I could see him wink, I smiled back at him.

"So DeeDee," I said changing the subject, "How did the spring fling turn out?" I really didn't care but I didn't want to lose control and take out Dillon.

She beamed, "It was great Cammie, I wish you and Zach could have come."

"The Gallagher Academy actually had its first dance the same day with the Blackthorne Institute." I could see Zach smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"Really? Did you and Zach go together?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Zach answered for me. "Cammie was wearing a long red staples dress…wow," he said smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "You remember what I was wearing?"

"How could I forget _that_ dress," he said smiling slyly. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Awww, you guys are so cute," DeeDee said smiling at us. Oh yeah, we're not alone…

"How are you guys doing?" I asked, mainly looking at Josh.

"I'm doing okay," Josh answered. "And I'm guessing your doing alright."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. What have you guys been up to?"

"Not much," DeeDee said. "Josh still works at the Pharmacy," she said happily. Doesn't she know that Josh hates it there?

I looked at Josh but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Whatever happened to 'free will?' Well I guess that's his problem.

"Really? I heard there was a job open at the movie theater too," I said. It was true too; I saw the wanted sign in the window when we passed it.

"That's cool," Josh said looking at me carefully.

"So, where were you guys headed to?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular," DeeDee said in a way that I knew they were actually looking for us. "Well, I guess we should get going. Bye Cammie, bye Zach." And then they walked away.

"You did a lot better than last time," Zach said to me once they were out of earshot.

"It's probably because Mr. Solomon's not in my head this time, along with the rest of our class," I said to Zach. I didn't want to tell him the real reason was because that was the first time I've seen Josh after I broke up with him.

"That had to be more than a little awkward," he said smiling at me.

"Just a little," I said smiling. The rest of the day we sat at the gazebo and talked. It was really nice. I learned a lot about Zach; he has been best friends with Grant and Jonas since the sixth grade. He lives with his Uncle during the summer. His role models are his parents and his uncle.

"So," Zach said when we were about half way back to the Academy, "Who do you look up to?"

"My mom and especially my dad," I said honestly. "He always knew what to do. He was the best spy I ever knew."

"I bet he was really great," Zach said taking my hand.

"Yeah, he was," I said leaning into him. I was about to tell him that I did ask my mom what happened to my dad when I heard some russeling leaves. There was no wind. I looked at Zach and he nodded to me, confirming that I had heard something.

We turned around as Dillon and the group of his friends emerged from the weeds. "Dillon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach all of you stuck up rich kids a lesson: you don't own Roseville and you can't mess with any of us. Especially if you're a Gallagher Girl," he said smiling darkly. His friends snickered behind him.

"Are you going to beat us up?" Zach said in mock horror. "You better stand back Cammie, I think they could take you," he said mockingly. I couldn't help but laugh at that-I mean seriously, this kid needed a rope to climb a twelve foot wall!

"You think a girl could beat us up?" Dillon said.

"I know a Gallagher girl could," Zach challenged.

Dillon snickered and stepped closer. "It doesn't matter. I couldn't hit a girl anyway, even if she _did_ hit me, it wouldn't hurt. You can give it a try if you want Cammie."

"It's a good thing I don't have a problem with hitting a guy," I said then stepped toward him. "Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Are you going to go as easy on me as I went on your friend in the Pharmacy? Because, trust me, next time I see her, I won't go easy at all. She was really scary," he said laughing to himself.

That's it, he threatened a sister and now he'll get the whole sisterhood. I lunged at him, and did a round house kick to the side of his face. He staggered backward and landed with a loud thud on the ground and the rest of the guys stared at me, awestruck. Dillon groaned a bit and then got back up. "You really shouldn't have done that Gallagher Girl," he said stepping toward me raising his fist. Before he could take another step, another fist punched him in the mouth. It was Zach.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I said to him calmly.

He shrugged and said, "I can't let you have all the fun, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let them even _try _to hurt you." My heart fluttered a bit when he said he was my boyfriend.

"You really shoudn't have done that," a voice said from behind us. It was one of Dillon's friends. "Now you're going to have to fight all of us."

I turned back to Zach as they quickly helped Dillon back onto his feet. He was a little dazed from the punch but Zach didn't want to knock him out. "We really shouldn't fight them," I whispered to Zach. "I know I'm not one for the rules but we could get in serious trouble if we hurt them."

He sighed, "I know, but I really want to, and it doesn't look like they're going to back down any time soon." I glanced back at the group who were getting ready to approach us.

"I hope we don't expelled," I whispered to Zach and turned to face the oncoming boys.

"They're asking for it, just try not to bruise them." Zach said turning around and stood next to me, facing the boys.

"Okay," Dillon said glaring at us. "No more sucker punches pretty boy."

"He thinks I'm pretty," Zach whispered to me pretending to sound touched. I couldn't help myself, I laughed outloud. Dillon glared at us and he signaled his friends forward.

Then the fighting began. Well, it wasn't much of a fight really, they had no idea what they were doing. There were only seven of them, including Dillon and it only took them five minutes to decide that they should probably run away-even though Zach and I were very careful not to cause any bruises-so they weren't really that hurt. "You two will get what's coming to you. Especially you, rich girl," Dillon said before running after his fleeing friends.

**How did you guys like it. I hope nobody really liked Dillon…I know I changed Zach's personality a lot, I hope you guys don't mind too much. I'll put up next chapter really soon as long as you REVIEW!**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys should are updating like crazy! Thanks! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**Ally Carter owns all!**

Chapter 7

Then the fighting began. Well, it wasn't much of a fight really, they had no idea what they were doing. There were only seven of them, including Dillon and it only took them five minutes to decide that they should probably run away-even though Zach and I were very careful not to cause any bruises-so they weren't really that hurt. "You two will get what's coming to you. Especially you, rich girl," Dillon said before running after his fleeing friends.

"That was the shortest fight I've ever been in," Zach said as we watched the boys run down the long country road.

"Not if you've ever fought Liz," I said turning around and heading for Academy.

"I guess not," he said laughing to himself. He grabbed my hand we started walking again. It was only 9:50 so we had time, we walked slowly and talked. After about two minutes of talking about the fight Zach stopped and asked "Do you hear that?"

I listened for a second and heard four pairs of feet running in our direction, "It sounds like theres four of them, no one runs down this road unless it's P&E. It's either one of us, or Dillon and some of his friends again."

"I don't think it's them. He wouldn't come back unless he found some more friends, and I only hear four people too," he said staring down the dark road.

"Should we wait?" I asked looking into the darkness. We won't be able to see them until they are about fifty feet away.

"Couldn't hurt, it won't be much longer, they're close." Zach said shrugging.

After about twenty seconds four shapes formed in the darkness, they were started to slow down when they saw us and one of them called, "I knew it was you." It was Grant, followed by Bex, Liz, and Jonas.

"What do you mean," Zach asked way too innocently. We all turned and started walking down the road.

"It was you guys right?" Liz asked.

"What are you talking about Liz?" I asked equally innocent.

"Dillon had a black eye and a bloody lip when he and a group of severely bruised friends ran past us and yelled 'tell pretty boy and rich girl we'll have our rematch.'" Bex said smiling slyly.

"Told you he thought I was pretty," Zach said nudging me with his elbow.

"You guys could get banned from going to Roseville!" Liz exclaimed.

I stopped short and turned to look Liz directly in the eye when I said, "He threatened Anna, I couldn't just let that go Liz. Not again." She slinked back at the intensity in my voice. I remembered the last time she accused me of not standing up for a sister and she remembered it too. We all walked silently for a while after that.

Then Bex said, "How did he threaten Anna?"

I sighed and said, "He said he wouldn't go so easy next time he saw that girl from the Pharmacy." I could see her eyes darken as she remembered what happened that day.

"What did you do to him Cammie?" Liz asked curiously.

Zach laughed and answered for me, "She gave him a round house kick to the side of his face. One of the smoothest ones I've ever seen too. He had no idea it was coming."

"Cammie you didn't!" Liz said smiling a bit. "You've knocked girls out before doing a roundhouse kick in P&E."

"I was careful not to kick him that hard, you said he had a black eye, that was probably from the kick. Plus, you didn't see them dragging any unconsious bodies did you? We were really careful not to hurt them too bad," I said defensively.

Liz said, "Why do they have do that?"

It was a retorical question but I felt the need to answer when I saw the confused looks on boy's faces. "They all get bored of there small town and enjoy taking there anger out on innocent girls. He didn't say it like that, but he did say it before he knew I was a Gallagher girl."

"Really?" she asked sounding surprised. "I wish I grew up in a small town with all of my friends. My only friends are at the Gallagher Academy," Liz said more to herself than anyone else. I squeezed her hand that wasn't in Jonas'. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's the same for most of us," I told her.

We all walked silently down the country road until Bex said, "So, let's hear the play-by-play." I smiled at her thankfully, glad that that silence was over.

Zach and I told them the entire story and we all laughed and joked about how we expected some of them from the diner to be better fighters than they proved to be. Everyone else told Zach and I who had bruises where when the boys ran past them. They said we did a good job of not causing too many bruises, it just looked like Dillon got the most of it (which he did).

Zach said, "What should we do if they try to start another fight. I could tell he wants to."

"I guess the best thing is to walk back to the Academy in bigger groups," I said shrugging.

"Or," Bex said mischeviously, "we could make them think that it's just you two walking down the road again Saturday and then the four of us show up out of nowhere. Then we can have a little fun, and freak them out." As much as I would like to see them go screaming and running back to town again, I really don't think that's a good idea.

"We have an excuse this time. He threatened a Gallagher girl and started after me. He even told me to hit him. Plus, if the rumors are true that this two mile road has cameras we're already caught and don't need anymore trouble," I said to Bex.

"Cameras?" Zach asked. I nodded and he sighed. "I hope they have audio too, we'll need some proof if we're going to defend ourselves."

It didn't take us long to find out that the rumors were in fact, true. As soon as I we walked to the front of the Academy I saw my mom standing on the steps with her hands her on her hips. "Cameron Ann Morgan I need to talk to you and Zach right now, in my office." She turned and walked into the building.

"Does she use the middle name card a lot?" Zach asked as we climbed the steps to the Academy.

"Only if I'm in trouble," I murmured when we walked in the door.

When we walked in the office my mom pointed to the chairs in front her desk, "Sit down." Zach and I both took a seat. We weren't the only ones in the office, Dr. Steeve and Mr. Solomon were both in the room too. "What were you two thinking, you can't fight with other kids like that. Someone could seriously get hurt," she said. And by seriously she meant knocked out, and by someone she meant Dillon and his friends. "Do either of you have any explanation for why you did that tonight?"

"Did you catch us on video?" Zach asked my mom.

She looked at him carefully for a minute and said, "Yes, we did. Why?"

"Do you have audio too?" he asked. Now she knows where he was going.

"It's separate. We were too busy watching the actual tape than listening to your conversations," she said spinning around her laptop after hitting a few buttons. We watched the entire fight with sound. We heard and saw everything from when Zach and I notice the rustling to when Bex asked us if that was us who gave Dillon the black eye and bloody lip.

When my mom shut the laptop everyone was quiet for a while. I looked at Zach from the corner of my eye and he was looking at me too. We could tell from the calmed expression on my mom's face that we weren't really in that much trouble anymore. "I should really ban you two from going to Roseville, but I can't. They did provoke you and it's only natural to do what you did," she said.

"That roundhouse kick was not natural, that was skill," Solomon said laughing from the leather couch. Mom and Dr. Steeve laughed quietly too.

Dr. Steeve asked, "What did he mean by the girl at the Pharmacy?"

I sighed angrily, "He and some of his friends hurrassed Anna at the Pharmacy last year. I don't know what they would have done if Macey and Bex hadn't stepped in."

"What do you mean by 'stepped in?'" my mom asked, probably thinking that every other time she heard that Bex 'stepped in' someone got seriously hurt.

"They just came in and started talking to Anna and the boys. Everything was fine," I said quickly reassuring my mom.

"Well," my mom sighed. "I guess you two aren't in any trouble. I'm not happy that you got in a fight but I am proud of you for not letting it get too out of hand and hurting them. You can go now," she said. Zach and I got up and headed for the door. "And Cammie," my mom said as Zach opened the door for me. "I am really proud of you for standing up for the sisters," she said smiling at me.

"Thanks mom," I said then hurried out the door.

As Zach let the door close behind us we heard Mr. Solomon say, "It really was a good kick." We could hear them all start laughing quietly before the door closed.

I sighed in relief as Zach and I walked to the door. "I'm glad that's over."

"I think Solomon thought it was funny," he said smiling. "You controlled yourself very well."

"It was harder than I probably made it seem. I've never liked him. The first time I met him I was already thinking of all the ways I could kill him. Like with a ketchup bottle at the diner," I said smiling to myself.

He laughed and said, "I don't even want to know how you'd do that."

We were standing outside by the vans now, " Thanks Zach, I had a really good time-even if you take out the butt kicking part."

He smiled and said, "The butt kicking just added to the romantic atmosphere… The Roseville carnival is next weekend, so you want to go with me? We could even make it a tripple date if you guys want."

I smiled at him, "That sounds perfect, but you should know that I could probably beat you at the squirt gun game."

"We'll see about that," he said leaning in. He kissed me and turned to go into the now waiting van. It seemed like we were the last ones outside. I turned around to go back in as Dr. Steeve was walking out the door.

"That was excellent Ms. Morgan, just excellent," he said smiling and giving me a pat on the shoulder as he walked by. " You girls are so impressive."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Dr. Steeve," and headed back inside.

The next week went by in a blur. The whole school about the fight that went on with townies by now, and Zach and I couldn't escape the comments of the students who walked by us after our CoveOps classes.

That Saturday Liz, Bex, and I all waited together on the steps of the Gallagher Academy. We saw all the vans pull in and the boys hop out. Zach came up to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled off the steps and into a hug. "Missed you," he whispered.

"It's only been twenty-four hours," I whispered back as we broke apar.

He thought for a minute and said, "nineteen hours and fourt-six minutes."

I shoved him back and said, "Let's go smarty-pants." He grinned and grabbed my hand again. Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Zach, and I all walked to the carnival together.

When we got there the first thing we did was play the squirt gun games. Liz ended up winning the game. When we asked her how she did that she said, "It was easy, all you have to do is point the gun at a sixty-three degree angle." Jonas looked at her like she was the most amazing girl in the world. It was so cute.

Next Zach insisted that he did that 'test your strenght' game. The one where you hit a little rubber thing with a sludge hammer and try to ring a bell. He won (obviously) and gave me a stuffed giraffe he won. We just turned away from the game when DeeDee walked up to us followed by Josh. They didn't look happy to see me this time. "Cammie, can I talk to you for a second," DeeDee asked pulling me away from Zach.

"Sure, what's going on you guys?" I asked confused. They looked kind of ticked off.

"Why are you still going out with him?" DeeDee asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked really confused now. What the heck is she talking about?

"Zach beat up Dillon last week and you still like him? He gave Dillon a black eye and a bloody lip," Josh said looking at me hard. "Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Why do you think Zach beat up Dillon?" I asked so I could make sure I came up with a good reason.

"Dillon told us that he and his friend saw Zach pushing you around on the way baack to the Gallagher Academy. He said he stood up for you and Zach punched him in the face and told him to but out," Josh said like it was obvious.

I snorted, "Dillon lied to you, that's not what happened. He threatened one of my friends. He was looking for a fight-he even told me through the first punch. I was the one who gave him the black eye by kicking him in the face," I exclaimed. DeeDee looked at me like I was I little bit crazy and Josh just stared at me. I turned to him, "Josh knows I could do it, don't you?"

He turned to DeeDee, "I've seen her do that kind of stuff before, it's true."

"I just don't think that Dillon would threaten someone like that, it's just not like him," DeeDee said. It didn't look like she believed me. "How did he get the bloody lip then?"

"Dillon came at me after I kicked him in the face, Zach punched him before he punched me. And that is exactly something Dillon would do," I said looking specically at Josh.

"I'm so sorry Cammie," DeeDee said giving me a hug. "That must have been so tramatic." I tried not to roll my eyes but couldn't help it. Josh saw me do it and smiled a little, like he thought it was funny. "I'll let you get back to you're date Cammie. You two should go one the farrsi wheel."

"Thanks DeeDee, I'll see you guys later. And thanks, for looking out for me," I said smiling at them. That was really nice of them to make sure that I knew they didn't want me to hang out with bad people.

"No problem Cammie, that's what friends do," DeeDee said as I walked away. Friends. I've never really had outside of school, that's really nice.

When I got back to Zach he was smilng that knowing smile. "Aren't you glad we were studying lip reading in CoveOps?" I asked knowing that he followed that entire conversation.

"I can't believe he told them that," he said still smiling.

"Yeah, you always push me around. And you don't wait until we're alone to do it either," I said smirking at him. He shoved me a little bit and then put his arm around my waist.

"Want to go on the farris wheel, I hear it's really fun," he said pulling toward the giant wheel. We got on the farris wheel and it started moving up. I noticed that DeeDee, Josh, and Dillon got on behind us. I rolled my eyes and Zach laughed. "They have to watch out for your big bad new boyfriend Cammie."

We stopped at the top and ended being level with them. DeeDee said, "This is really nice." And it was, it was dark by now so we could see all the lights on the other rides.

Zach leaned toward me and whispered, "You know what would make this better?"

"What?" I asked smiling to him. I knew exactly what. He leaned in and kissed me until we started moving down again. When he pulled away as we started descending we were both breathing hard. I glanced over at the cart where DeeDee, Josh, and Dillon were. They were all staring at us with different expressions on their faces. DeeDee: she was smiling a little to herself, probably happy that I like Zach so much. Dillon: he looked really angry. Josh and DeeDee probably told him they knew the truth. Josh: he looked really upset. I knew he saw the whole thing.

Zach caught me looking at laughed quietly. "I think Jimmy's jealous."

That surprised me a bit. "Why would he be jealous? I broke up with him last year."

"Exactly. _You_ broke up with him. He probably still likes you. Too bad for him," Zach said smiling to himself.

"Good for you though," I said giving him a quick kiss again before we got off the farris wheel. We decided we would sit on a bench and eat some food for a while. We were talking when Mr. Solomon appeared out of nowhere and plucked something out of the air in front of my head. We both at him amazed. We hadn't even seen him there.

Mr. Solomon turned and looked at a group of boys. They all had astonished looks on there faces. He handed something to one of the boys and said, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

I looked at Zach and murmured, "What just happened?"

"Dillon threw a dart at your head. I had no idea Solomon was even there," he said looking back at the group of boys. They were all talking amonst themselves now and completely ignoring us.

"I didn't even see him either," I said. Zach glanced at me and pulled me off the bench. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to talk to Dillon," he said angrily.

"Zach, I don't think that's a good idea," I said but it was too late. We were standing right in front of the group of boys now.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zach said pulling me slightly behind him.

"Why not pretty boy?" Dillon said acidly. "Can't you protect your own girlfriend? You're just lucky James Bond over there was watching you're back." I smiled a little to myself at the 'James Bond' crack. He was close.

"No, because the next time you do anything could possibly hurt Cammie, you'll be the one in a hospital bed," he said darkly. Hurt me? All it wouldn've done was bounce off my head, it was just a plastic dart.

"You won't be around forever pretty boy. You can't always protect her," Dillon said turning away.

All of sudden Grant, Bex, Jonas, and Liz showed up at our sides. Dillon took an automatic step back. "He might not, but we will," Bex said threateningly.

"Oh, Cammie's got friends. I'm so scared," Dillon laughed. The rest of the group joined in.

"Yeah, about a hundred of them," Tina said as she and Eva joined our group. A few more Gallagher girls came over and even some of the Blackthorne boys. Dillon's group started slowly backing up. They turned and started walking away.

"You better watch your back pretty boy. You guys can't mess with us," Dillon said as his group disappeared in the crowd.

"Thanks guys, that could have been bad," I said to the group that assembled alongside Zach and I.

"They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us," Bex said smiling at me. "We should probably head back to the Academy now. We can all hang around the in the library or something, the school is empty."

"Good idea," Liz said.

So we all started heading for the exit of the fair grounds, but Josh intercepted our path. "Cammie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um…sure," I said glancing back at Zach and the rest of the group. "I'll just be a minute, okay?" Zach gave me small smile and nodded. I squeezed his hand and walked a few feet away from the group with Josh.

He didn't meet my eyes when he said, "I saw what Dillon did back there, and saw that Zach stood up for you. I'm sorry that I really thought Zach was pushing you around the other weekend." He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and said, "I just wanted you to know.

"Thanks Josh, I really do appreciate that you and DeeDee were looking out for me. I've never had any friends outside of school, so it's really nice for me to have you guys…especially since I lied to you," I said.

He looked up when I mentioned what happened last year. "It's okay, I'm over it."

"Thanks, so, we're friends right?" I asked trying to smile.

"Yeah, friends," he said smiling back.

I glanced back over at the group of my awaiting friends and said, "I guess I better go now. Maybe I'll see you next weekend."

"Bye Cammie," he said walking away.

I turned and walk back to Zach, I grabbed his hand and said, "I you guys were planning on reading our lips anyway, you could've just come along with me."

"Us?" Bex said in mock horror. "We would never!"

I smiled back, "Sure you wouldn't." we all laughed and headed back to the Academy to watch some James Bond movies.

**This was a really long one so I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Here's another chapter!!!!**

**Ally Carter owns all!**

Chapter 8

The next week the news about what happened at the fair floated around the halls of the Gallagher Academy. My mom pulled me into her office when she heard about it. "Cam," she said pulling me onto her couch. "I don't want you to go into town alone. From now on teachers are going to be going into town also to keep on eye on things. We know that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself, but some of the younger students aren't. So, you won't have to worry about anything kiddo," she said smiling. I wasn't worried at all, actually. It wasn't big deal the first time and even if Solomon hadn't caught that dart, it wouldn't have been that big of a problem.

"Dillon just wants to pick a fight. He knows that messing with me will set off Zach and that's what he wants-a rematch. As long Zach and I are careful, it shouldn't be a problem," I said confidently. We're the only one's he's messed with so far, he probably won't take interest in anyone else anytime soon.

"We just don't want to take the risk kiddo. But we're sure everything will be fine. You should probably head to class," she said giving me a little shove off the couch.

"See you later mom," I said before closing the door behind me.

Bex, Liz, and Macey were all waiting for me outside mom's office. "Did she say that it's all canceled?"

"No. We're still allowed in town on Saturdays, but teachers are going to go into town too," I said rolling my eyes. "Because they want to be sure we're 'safe.'" I said making airquotes.

Bex snorted. "Like we need protection from high school boys."

"I think they're more worried about what they might provoke _us_ to do. We're just lucky they had audio for the last time. Zach and I probably would've been banned from going to Roseville if they didn't," I said shrugging. It's true, the look on my mom's face was a little scary. It almost made me feel bad for all those guys she had to track down when she still CIA, _almost._

"She's right," Liz said nodding her head as we started down the hall. "If one of us loses control, it could easily blow our cover. I mean, we could say that you've taken karate classes since you were five, but we can't that for _every_ Gallagher girl." She was right. We can only make so many excuses before people start to get suspicious.

"We'll just have watch out for each other. You saw how quick they backed off when they were out numbered, it shouldn't be a problem," Macey said smiling. When we look back on that moment we all laugh a little. They were scared out of their minds when they realized they couldn't take us.

That Saturday the Gallagher girls and the Blackthorne boys were accompanied by Mr. Solomon, Professor Buckingham, Mr. Smith, and Dr. Steeve. Hooray. "This will be excellent, just excellent!" Dr. Steeve once we got into town.

I looked up at Zach and he rolled his eyes. I smiled back. We all headed in different directions. Bex and Grant went to the arcade, Liz and Jonas went to go see a movie, and Zach and I went to get some lunch.

Guess who was in the diner when we got there? It was DeeDee, Josh, Dillon, and some other guys. "Hey Cammie, hi Zach. Do you guys want to sit with us?" DeeDee asked scooting over in the corner booth.

I started, "Um, thanks DeeDee, but I don't think-"

"Sure," Zach interrupted. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, so I scooted in the booth next to DeeDee and he slid in beside me.

"So, Cammie. You have to me all about the Gallagher Academy. It so beautiful, I've always wanted to know what it's like on the inside," DeeDee asked smiling radiantly.

I decided to tell her what we usually tell our code reds. The truth but not the whole truth, not even the whole truth. "It's really beautiful. There's this huge staircase right when you walk in the door."

"It sounds really nice," DeeDee said.

"It's home," I said smiling to her.

"Where _do_ you live Cammie?" DeeDee asked.

I looked down at the table then looked back at her and said, "My mom is the headmistress at the school. I spend summers with my grandparents in Nevada."

This seemed to surprise the entire group-except Zach of course. "You mean, you don't have a house?" DeeDee asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "Like I said, the Gallagher Academy _is_ my home." It was true. It's _always _felt like home, even when we still had our old house.

Dillon snorted. "I thought you were all rich kids."

I glared at him and said, "It's true that tuition costs a lot, but think the name of the school. _The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. _It's a smart kid school," I translated. Dillon just gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe for one second. I turned to Zach and asked him what he wanted to eat-in German. He answered in French. I looked back at Dillon and asked, "Now do you believe me?"

Dillon just looked back at me like I was insane. I looked at Zach out of the corner of my eye, he was smiling coolly. "Wow, you guys really are smart," DeeDee said astonished. "I had no idea-well I mean I figured you were smart but not _that_ smart. Did you know Josh?"

"Nope," he said simply. "I had no idea." DeeDee bit her lip, she probably forgot that Josh never knew I was a Gallagher girl. "So when you helped me with my homework all those times you probably thought I was dumb," he said smiling.

I smiled back, "Your not dumb, you just don't go to one of the best boarding schools in the country."

"I guess they wouldn't really want me at the Gallagher Academy, would they?" he asked smiling a little more.

"Probably not," I said laughing. Dillon rolled his eyes. Clearly, he was hoping that Josh would be mad that I was sitting here with my new boyfriend.

"So," DeeDee said looking at Zach. "What's your school like? What was it called again?"

"The Blackthorne Institute for Boys is for me what the Gallagher Academy is for Cammie, it's home. I live with my uncle over summer, so I don't have a real home either," he said smiling at me. "It's just a regular military school."

"What classes does you're school take with Cammie's?" Josh asked. I was a little surprised that Josh remembered we had a class together.

I looked at Zach. "We take an advanced science class with them," he said.

"Cammie!" Someone said from the front of the diner. I turned and looked, it was Bex and Grant.

"What's going on Bex?" I asked when I took in her expression. She looked sort of worried and so did Grant.

"Oh, hi," she said to the rest of the table.

"DeeDee, Josh, and Dillon, this is Bex and Grant," I said playing hostess.

"Hi," DeeDee said brightly.

I rolled my eyes at Bex and asked, "What's up?"

"Liz found a _cookie jar_ that you're mom would love for her birthday. You have to come see it," Bex said eyeing me carefully. A cookie jar is spy slang for a hostage. This can't be good. I glanced at Zach, he looked a little panicked, but not much.

"It was really nice meeting you," Bex said politely as Zach and I scooted out of the booth.

"Wish I could say the same," Dillon mumbled.  
That was a bad idea, Bex raised her fist. I grabbed it halfway to Dillon's face, he was holding his arm up sheilding himself. "Bex, that's not a good idea," I said dropping her hand. "Maybe we can talk some more next weekend," I said as we hurried out of the diner. Once we were outside I asked "What's going on Bex?"

"Do you remember that guy who asked me where I was from at the Mall of America? He's here in Roseville," Bex said turning a corner into a side street.

"But you said _hostage_, what did you do?" I asked as Bex disappeared into an alley way.

"We took care of him," Grant said. We stepped into the alley and I saw the man. "Do you recognize him?" Grant asked.

I did, but not from the Mall of America. He was the guy who gave me and mom our ID cards when I was debriefed at CIA headquarters. What was he doing here? I quickly explained where I saw him before.

"Did you check his pockets yet?" Zach asked bending down next to the CIA with a napotine patch on his head. Zach reached in his ear and pulled out a comms unit. He raised hi eyebrows at us and then stuck it in his ear. After a minute a worried look crossed his face and took out the ear piece.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"They're after Solomon," he said.

"Who is, what do they want?" Bex asked quickly.

"They is about eight of them. They already took care of the rest of the teachers who came to Roseville. They want the Gallagher Alumni list. Solomon's had it all summer, the board wants to catch the guys who want it immediately. That's why Solomon has it," Zach said looking down at the ground.

"Zach, how do you know all this?" I asked making him look me in eye.

**Don't worry! I'm not that evil. I'm going to put the next chapter up right now so no worries. REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's your next chapter thing.**

**Ally Carter owns all!**

Chapter 9

"Zach, how do you know all this?" I asked making him look me in eye.

He sighed, "Solomon's my uncle. He's been investigating all summer and I've been helping him."

"He's your uncle?" Bex asked awestruck.

"That doesn't matter right now," I said to Bex. "What did they do with the rest of the teachers?" I asked Zach.

"They just knocked them out and put them in an alley. They'll probably wake up in a few hours, they'll be fine," Zach said.

"What should we do?" Grant asked.

"Grant and Bex. You two go find all the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys you can. Tell them to come here and we'll figure something out," I said to them. They both turned and bolted out of the alley. I turned to Zach, "Did they say where they were going to go once they caught Solomon?"

"They're going to take him to an old warehouse in the next time over," he said quietly.

"We won't let anything to him Zach, I promise," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I know it's going to be hard, but your going to have to focus."

"I know, it's just…" Zach trailed off.

"He's all you have left, and you don't know what you would do if you lost him," I said completing his thought. I feel the same way about my mom.

"Thanks Cammie," he said pulling me into a hug. He put the comms unit back in his ear and we waited for everyone else to show up. "They got him," Zach said after a few minutes. I squeezed his hand. Then everyone started to show up.

Once everyone was there I stood up. "Solomon's been kidnapped along with the _real_ Gallagher Alumni list. They're in an old warehouse one town over. I want the Charlie to run back to the Academy and get supplies, the rest of us will meet you there with transportation. Hurry," I said as calmly as I could. Everyone still looked a bit confused but that's the best I can do for now. When the Charlie team (Eva, Tina, and Courtney) left I said, "Macey, I want you and some Blackthorne boys to go commander some more vans. If you have to just run back to the Academy and use the Blackthorne boy's vans." They left and I looked at the rest of them. "Liz, do you have your laptop in that backpack?" She nodded. "You and Jonas try to find out where the warehouse is, and if see if there's information on the secruity system." Her and Jonas got to work.

"Zach, are you going to be okay?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," he said confidently. He was, I could just tell.

"We got it Cam," Liz said. I walked over to the laptop. "It's an abandoned lawn mower factory. It's been leased, I looked up the name of the leaser, but he doesn't exist. It's got to be another rouge member of the CIA. The secruity is standard, but I'm sure they made upgrades since they got there two months ago. I managed to find the building's blueprints though. Those should definitely help," she said.

Just then Tina, Eva, and Courtney arrived carrying several stuffed backpacks, followed by Macey and a group of Blackthorne boys. "We've got supplies and vans. Let's go," Tina said. We all ran for the street and into the five waiting vans. Tina handed everyone comms units and cameras we started moving.

"Liz, give Macey directions to the warehouse. Make sure you all disable the lights in the back of the van so they don't give us away," I said into the comms unit.

"When we get there I want to send out a team to disable the alarms and look for any motinon sensors along the fences. Then we'll all meet on the roof of the main building for further instructions," Zach said.

When we got there we all filed out of the van and a group of about six Gallagher girls moved along the shadows toward the fence. Anna Fetterman said into her comms unit, "All clear."

The rest of us started for the main building and attached repel-a-cords to the roof. Once Zach's was secure he turned to me and said, "Do you trust me?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arm around my waist, and we were flying.

Once we were all in a group Courtney pulled out the heat detector and scanned the surrounding buildings. "Found them," she whispered to me. I looked at the screen. I could see two men standing up in a small room and one sitting in a chair. My guess is that the one in the chair is Solomon.

"Okay," I said turning to Zach, "We need a plan."

We discussed the ways of getting in the room and finally we came up with part of an idea. "So what we are going to do is the Blackthorne boys are going to take out all the surrounding guards so we won't have any problems with them if something goes wrong," I said to the Gallagher girls. Zach and the rest of the boys already left to take care of them.

"So what are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"Do you see those two ducts over there?" I asked pointing to two small vents that are right above the room where Solomon and the disk are. "Bex is going to go through the one that is right behind Solomon's chair. First, I am going to go through the one right behind the two men to distract them. If everything works out Bex will be able to fasten a repel-a-cord to Solomon's chair while I distract them. It's the only way," I said. The girls started to get the all the repel-a-cords ready, the ones for the extraction and the ones zip lines for our get away.

I pulled Liz, Bex, and Macey off to the side. "Guys," I said. "This is the real deal, we don't know what's down there. Before I go down there I want you to promise something incase I don't come back."

"Cammie, it's a good plan. There's no reason to think like that. You're a really good spy," Liz said a little panicked.

"So was my dad…I just want you to make sure you tell my mom that I'm sorry for doing this. I don't want to leave her but it's what I have to do, and I can't let any of you do this," I said looking at the roof.

"Okay Cammie," Macey said putting a hand on my arm. "Is there anything else?"

I took a deep breathe, "Yeah, one more thing. Tell Zach…tell Zach that I love him." They all nodded their heads. "Thanks, you guys are my best friends."

"You'll do fine Cammie," Bex said as we hooked up to the repel-a-cords while Eva and Tina unscrewed the ducts. "Ready? 1..2..3" she said and I jumped down into the small room.

**Wow! Major plot twist with the whole Solomon-is-Zach's-Uncle-thing right??? Tell me how you like it and I'll put up a new chapter tomarrow. Sorry for the cliffy. REVIEW!**

**Julie**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt like such a meaner giving you guys a cliffy. Here's your new chapter.**

**Ally Carter owns all the characters and stuffs…**

Chapter 10

"You'll do fine Cammie," Bex said as we hooked up to the repel-a-cords while Eva and Tina unscrewed the ducts. "Ready? 1..2..3" she said and I jumped down into the small room.

At the zip of the repel-a-cord both of the two men who were facing Solomon turned around. "What are you doing here?" Solomon asked me. He was pale and his lip was bleeding. The other two guys who were looking at me awestruck. One of them had the disk in his hand…and the other had a gun. I saw Bex tying the cord to Solomon's chair.

"What's that disk?" I asked the man who was holding it.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow me. "You must be a Gallagher girl," he said just as Bex and Solomon were floating towards the ceiling.

"You got that right," I said and grabbed the disk out of his hand and tugged on my repel-a-cord. I flew upwards. I could hear the two men shouting at each other as I was trying to undo my harness after I helped untie Solomon. It was stuck. "Oh no," I whispered.

"What's wrong," Mr. Solomon asked me.

"I'm stuck," I said tugging at the harness's latches again. He tried to help pull me out of it but we had no time, we both knew what had to be done. "Here," I said shoving the disk at him. "You have to go now, they're coming." I could hear men zipping up there own repel-a-cords and running across roofs.

Mr. Solomon said, "We'll get you out Cam," and started for the zip line.

"I'll be fine," I said to him. .

"Your Dad would've proud," he said. Then I saw him hook up to the line and disappear into the darkness.

I tried to hear if everyone got away in my comms unit, but they were all yelling different things to each other. Then someone put a hand over my mouth and I flipped them over my head. Jeesh, that guy was heavey. Then two other pairs of hands grabbed me, I couldn't shake them off no matter what I did. About five minutes later I was tied up to the same chair Solomon was and in that small room.

The two men entered. "Hello Gallagher girl," one of them said. I glared back at him and smirked. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you, as long as you tell us where they went with that disk."

I just kept glaring at them. The other one stepped forward and punched me on the right side of my face. I let out a yelp and could feel my eye start swelling. "You better tell us where the disk is…" and then he trailed off staring at me for a minute. Then he chuckled darkly and said, "You're that Morgan girl, aren't you?" I just kept glaring.

"You're as stupid as you're father was. Always thinking that you could do anything you wanted, because he was invincible. Of course, that's why he's dead," the other one said smirking at me. I've never heard anyone say one bad thing about my dad before. I clenched my fists in anger and started trying to pull at the ropes. He just laughed again, "Don't like hearing that, do you? That you're father is dead? Do you even know how he died?" he asked mockingly.

I flew at him still tied to the chair. I landded right on top of him and he yelped in surprise. The other grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off of him. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. "That was a bad idea," the one I knocked over said. He got up the floor and slowly walked towards me. He raised his fist and punched me in the side of my torso. I thought I heard something crack. That time I did scream, pain shot through my body.

He laughed and said, "Do you want to hear _how_ your dad died?" I looked up at him. Yes, I do want to know, but I don't want to hear it from him. He began, "You know, it's all Joe Solomon's fault anyway. I don't know why you risked you're life trying to save him. He's not worth it." He was circling my chair now. I just glared straight ahead and watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Solomon was cocky, he used to think he could go anywhere and save the world at the snap of his fingers. Well, one time he got caught, just like he did today. You're dad came to save him," he looked back at me and said, "How ironic. You're dad got hurt and he told Solomon to leave and gave him the disk that he was trying to retrieve. Solomon left and you're father was never seen again. That story is actually very similar to what's going to happen to you, stupid girl." He and his partner laughed wickedly.

"Unless of course, you tell us what we need to know," the other said kneeling down in front of me and grabbing my chin so I would look at him. I spit in his face-I know that sounds like a bad idea, and it was-but I really wanted to do that. He jumped back cursing at me. "You'll pay for that," he said coming toward me. Uh oh. He was the one with the gun. Suddenly, the whole room went black.

The first guy yelled, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the man who was coming toward me said. Then I started to hear the buzz of repel-a-cords and it was raining Gallagher girls.

"Take her out!" the first man yelled and the second took another step forward and hit in the side of the head his gun. The whole world went black.

**I know it's short but I'm putting up the next chapter asap because I gave you guys a cliffy and that was mean, so I won't keep you waiting! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Julie**


	11. Chapter 11

**See, I didn't just leave you guys hanging like that. Let me know how you like this chapter!**

**Ally Carter owns all**

Chapter 11

"Take her out!" the first man yelled and the second took another step forward and hit in the side of the head his gun. The whole world went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that beeping sound? I slowly open my eyes and see a white tiled ceiling. Where am I? Beep. Beep. Beep. I look around the room and see that I am in a hospital bed. How did I get here? What happened to the bad guys? Then I hear someone crying in the corner of the room. I look over. It's my mom, she's sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. "Mom," my voice cracked a little. Man, was I thirty.

My mom looked up in surprise, "Cammie!" She bolted for my head and started kissing my face. "Oh, Cammie are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied. My head hurt and especially my side. "Do you have any water?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'll be right back," she said hurrying out of the room. Wow, I'm really confused. She came back with a plastic cup filled with water and a straw.

I drank half the cup and asked, "What happened? Is everyone okay? Did you guys get the disk?"

She stroked my hair and smiled at me, "Everyone is okay, Cam. We have the Alumni list tucked away safetly."

I sighed and then groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"My side hurts, it hurts when I breathe," I said quietly. "What happened to me?"

A tear ran down her cheek and she said, "You have two broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a really black eye."

"How long have I been here?" I asked when I realized light was streaming through the window.

"Two weeks," she said stroking my hair again.

"Two weeks?" I asked surprised. Surely it couldn't have been _that_ long.

"They had to sedate you because of the broken ribs. You'll be better in few days, you slept through most of your healing time," she said reassuring me. Then her face changed from soft and gentle to furious. "Why on Earth would you risk you're life like that Cammie? You have no idea how worried I was when I saw Zach carrying you in the Academy unconcious, and Mr. Solomon walk in with a broken arm!"

"Zach?" I asked. The boys were supposed to have been in the van until everyone came back.

"Yes, Zach. The poor boy was crying when he brought you in. Everyone thought they were too late, that you were-" she cut herself off.

I swallowed hard, which hurt really bad, and said, "They thought I was dead?"

"They weren't sure that you would make it," she said more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But everyone else is fine? Their all back at the Academy?" I asked worried for my friends. Heaven knows what Bex might have done if she thought those two men hurt me.

"Just some bruises, they're all more worried about you," Mom said soothingly.

"Are all the teachers okay? We didn't have time to go find them before we tracked down Solomon-" I said, but mom interrupted.

"The teachers are just a little upset with themselves for not realizing what was going on. They're very proud of you Cammie, everyone is," she said smiling gently. Then she frowned, "The girls told me what you said to them, they told me that you were sorry you did that and you didn't want to leave me but that you couldn't stand to let anyone else risk their lives doing it. That was very brave Cam, you're father would've been so proud of you," she said trying to smile.

"I really am sorry mom," I said squeezing her hand. Well, sort of. I didn't really have much strength, which kind of scared me.

"You're fine honey, you'll get your full strength back in a couple of weeks," she said noticing the panic in my face.

"When can I go back to school?" I asked. Finals are coming up and I can't miss anything.

"The doctor said you're healing nicely. You should be going back in a couple of days, but depending on how you feel you may need a wheel chair until you can walk," she said smiling a little. "Now, I want you to go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Can Bex, Liz, and Macey come visit me?" I asked when my mom got up.

"I don't think they can leave the school just yet. Almost everyone's going to have to be debriefed," she said sounding a little stressed. "Now go to sleep." And I did. For a really long time. When I woke up the next day, it was really 5 p.m. My mom wasn't there but a nurse was in. She told me my mom had to go back to the school but she'll be here to pick me up tommorrow. I get to home, to the Gallagher Academy.

When I woke up next it was about 3 p.m. and my mom was sitting in the same chair she was in two days ago. "Hi," I said sitting up. It made me a little dizy to sit up at first but I was okay. She helped me change and then grabbed the flowers that I didn't even notice were on my bedside table. When I asked who they were from she said all your teachers. I got in a wheelchair and we headed out to the parking lot. A Gallagher Academy van was waiting for us. She helped me in and then folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back. It took about a half an hour to get back to the Academy.

I got back in my wheelchair and when my mom pushed me in the front doors the entire school was there waiting. They all clapped and cheered while my friends rushed up to hug me. Most of my classmates were crying when they gently gave me hugs. "How are you feeling?" Liz asked through tears.

"A lot worse than I was before if you don't stop squeezing me," I said smiling. It really did hurt.

"Oopsie daisy," she said taking a step back. I reached out for her hand and she took it.

"Want to go up to the room?" Bex asked.

Well, we have to go upstairs and I'm in a wheelchair, hmmm. "It might take a while," I said slowly pushing myself up from the chair.

"Oh no you don't," Macey said gently pushing me back down.

"How am I supposed to get up the stairs if I'm still in the wheelchair?" I asked perplexed. But then Bubble gum guard and another guy from security answered my question for me. The picked the sides of the wheel chair and started heading up the stairs, like I was as light as a feather. "Thanks," I said to the guards when they put me down in front of our room.

"No problem Cammie, if you need anything, just ask," Bubble gum guard said before he blew a bright pink bubble.

I wheeled myself into our suite and stopped in surprise. Their were flowers and teddy bears everywhere, with little cards in them. "What the…?" I asked.

"Cammie, your like a hero," Bex said pushing my wheelchair the rest of the way in the room. She helped me out of the chair and into my bed. "Here," she said grabbing a card out of some tulips, "I'll read these for you."

"I may not be able to walk just yet but I can still read Bex," I said sitting up against my pillows.

She ignored me and read, "_I wish I was as brave as you. From Cindy. _Who's Cindy?" I shrugged, I had no idea. She grabbed another card that was attached to a teddy bear, "_You're my hero. Love Tina,"_ at least we know her. Then she walked over to a really big teddy and brought it over to my bed. It was wearing a Blackthorne Institute sweatshirt. "_You're an excellent person. From Dr. Steeve and the Blackthorne Boys,_" Bex said rolling her eyes at the 'excellent' part. I laughed a little. She read some more from tons of Gallagher girls, a bunch of teachers and staff, and even some of the Blackthorne boys.

"Thanks for keeping your promise guys, my mom told me that you did tell her, I really appreciate that," I told them.

"It was no problem Cammie, it was the least we could do after what you did for us. I know you volunteered yourself to do that job because you knew it was the most risky, and you didn't want anyone else to get hurt. That was really brave," Liz said sitting gently on my bed.

"I just know what it feels like to lose someone you love, and I didn't want anyone's parent's to feel that way. Not that I wanted my mom to feel that way, but you know what I mean," I said smiling a little. "So, how did you guys get me out of there anyway? I saw the lights go out and heard the repel-a-cords but the one guy knocked me out."

" When Solomon caught up to the rest of us by the vans and we saw that you weren't with him, we knew something went wrong. He told us you got stuck and made him leave you there," Macey said playing with her bed comforter. "Then he made some of us take the disk back to the Academy and the rest helped him get you. I was one of the ones who left, so I guess Bex should probably tell you the rest."

I looked expectantly at Bex. She took a deep breathe and said, "Once everyone else was gone Solomon said he wanted us to do exactly what we did during our first CoveOps final. He wanted it to rain Gallagher girls-and Blackthorne boys. So most of us crawled through the vents and the rest of us came down those two ducts. Since you made sure that the Blackthorne boys already took out the rest of the guards it was really easy. Liz shut off the lights and we all jumped in and then…" she trailed off.

"And then what?" I asked confused. I looked at Liz and she continued for Bex.

"Zach was one of the first ones down there. He knocked out both of them with one punch each and then untied you, the rest of us didn't have to do anything. He said you were already knocked out when he got to you, he wasn't sure how long, but you're chair was knocked over," she said and tears started rolling down her face.

"He knocked out both of them by himself?" I asked incredulously. "He shouldn't have done that. I mean, taking care of one was fine, but somone should've taken the other one at the same time so he wouldn't get hurt. They had a gun! Why did he do that?" Only taking as many as you can handle is an important rule in the spy world. If he goes after one, the other could have easily killed him when he wasn't paying attention. What was he thinking?

"He was really upset when Solomon came back without you. He was seriously freaking out. I thought he was going to punch Solomon in the face when he saw that he left you, luckily Grant held him back," Bex said. She was staring off into space like she was somewhere else in time.

"Did you tell him…" I asked thinking about the other half of their promise.

Liz nodded, "We told him right when we saw that you didn't come back with Solomon. He went completely pale when we told him that you said to tell him that if you didn't come back."

"Thanks for telling him, it was really important for him to know that…how is he doing?" I asked them remembering how my mom said he was crying when he carried me in the Academy.

"Grant said he's barely talked to anyone lately. He doesn't even respond when Solomon asks him a question in CoveOps," Bex said frowning to herself.

"Why?" I asked. I know CoveOps is his favorite class, why wouldn't he pay attention. He loves all the spy stuff as much as I do.

"I think it's because he's too worried to focus. You should really talk to him tommorrow, right away," Liz said.

"I will. I'm going to class tommorrow no matter what my mom says," I said lightly. After that we moved on to lighter subjects and then I went to sleep. I was really tired, and I need my rest. I hate being in that stupid wheelchair, I'm definitely going to walk tomorrow.

**Are you guys happy this chapter was longer? REVIEW!! **

**Julie.**

**I have an idea for a SEQUEL and I might make one if you guys want…**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter ******** awe…don't worry I'm starting a sequel soon! Woot woot!**

**Ally Carter owns all this stuff…**

Chapter--12

"I will. I'm going to class tommorrow no matter what my mom says," I said lightly. After that we moved on to lighter subjects and then I went to sleep. I was really tired, and I need my rest. I hate being in that stupid wheelchair, I'm definitely going to walk tomorrow.

The next day when I went to breakfast a lot of girls asked me how I was feeling and if I'm doing okay, or if I needed help getting to any of my classes. I said I was fine and that Bex, Liz, and Macey are helping my out. When I got to my classes the teacher's would all fuss over me and ask me similar questions blah, blah, blah.

Finally it was CoveOps. This was the class I was looking forward to all morning. When I walked in Mr. Solomon, my friends, and I were the only ones there so far. Mr. Solomon walked over to my desk once I sat down. "Thank you Cammie. You probably saved my life and most of the Gallagher Alumni last weekend. You're dad would've been proud," he said smiling a bit.

"I owe it all to my teachers," I said as he headed back to his desk. When I said that he stopped and turned around to smile at me. Then the rest of the class started showing up, but I wasn't waiting for them.

Finally Grant walked in followed by Zach. When he saw me his entire face lit up and he ran to the desk behind me, but he didn't sit down. He gently pulled me out of my seat and gave me a soft hug and then sat down after helping me back into my seat. The class went by quickly, Mr. Solomon was reviewing some stuff they went over last week.

When the class was over Zach helped me out of my seat and into the elevator without saying a single word. Once the elevator disappeared behind the full length mirror Zach kissed me. When he pulled away there was a single tear rolling down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and said, "Are you okay?"

He smiled and said, "I'm not the one you should be worried about. Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to help you to your next class?"

I laughed a little at the worry in his voice. "I'm doing fine, Zach. Thank you for saving me," I said and gave him another kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said and his voice cracked a little.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, I really am," I said rubbing his arm.

"It's okay, I know why you did it. Are you doing okay though?" he asked like he suddenly remembered something.

"I already told you I'm doing fine Zach," I said a little confused. He did mean health-wise, right?

"Cam, we watched the tape," he said looking at me worried.

"What tape?" I asked confused.

"You were wearing that necklace camera the entire time. Your mom and Solomon thought that it would be something that we should all watch. Yesturday, the entire school saw what happened," he said quietly. He was asking about how I felt about my dad. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. "I'm sorry Cammie," he whispered.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I said looking back up at him. He wiped the tears from my face. "I'm just glad I finally found out what happened. Well, what basically happened."

"It was wrong that you found out that way," he said. "Someone else shouldn't have told you happened."

"No. I'm glad it was them," I said honestly. Zach looked at me questioningly so I explained. "Like they said, I was basically in the same situation my dad was in when he died. I understood what he went through, I felt his last emotions. And I knew what was the last thing he thought about when he died," I said looking straight into Zach's green eyes.

"What was the last thing you thought about?" he asked.

"I tried to think about the people that I love to block out the pain. The people that I was saving by being there. I thought a lot about you," I said earnestly.

He kissed me again and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END…FOR NOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**IF I MAKE A SEQUEL I'LL PROBABLY JUST CALL IT GALLAGHER GIRLS 4!**

**Julie**


	13. Zach's POV?

Sooooo….I was thinking about making this story in Zach's point of view. You'd get to see what's going down with the Blackthorn Boys, and what happened those two weeks Cammie was unconscious and all that stuff! So, do you want it?

ZACH'S POV or NO ZACH'S POV? That is the question.

REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's Zach's POV. I'm putting this up on my profile as a separate story so go and add it there because that's where it'll be!**

**Please enjoy my random spur of inspiration while I'm blocked with ideas for my version of GG4. **

**I don't own anything. Ally Carter does. **

Chapter 1--Fire Escape

"How did Cammie do on her finals?" I asked as we headed towards the airport.

He looked down at me and grinned knowingly. Yeah, yeah-rub it in my face why don't he? "I can't tell you that. It would break the teacher-student confidentiality code," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You're my Uncle, you could help your nephew out," I said.

He chuckled. "Why is this so important to you anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess," I said with a shrug. That's not a lie at all. I was curious. About Cammie. She was so different from any girl I had met before. I mean, just how she reacted the day I met her. She didn't just swoon all over me like other girls. She was focused. She was on a mission. She was a spy.

"Well, she did as good as I expected her to," he said as we stepped through the doors of the airport. I nodded-not that that really helps me. I know Joe thinks she's good so I'm guessing that means she did well but I kind of wanted details, you know? "We've got a tail," he muttered suddenly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes scanned over the people in the airport. That's when I noticed the guy in the leather jacket, reading a business magazine. Except the last time I saw him, he was in jeans and an NYU sweatshirt. "Follow me," Joe said before leading me through the crowd. Subtly taking a round about way towards the correct floor we were on and then using the fire escape to climb some stairs. I looked around again. Lost him.

"You have all your bags?" he checked.

"Yep," I said, nodding to my one large duffel bag. Take what you need and leave the rest behind.

"Let's go," he said, leading me through the door and onto the plane after handing the stewardess our tickets. I looked at the flight board in the plane. Richmond, Virginia?!

"Why are we going to Virginia?" I asked, knowing full well that this is not a mistake. Joe Solomon doesn't _make _mistakes.

"What? You don't want to go to Blackthorn?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh…what?" I asked, letting my confusion leak to him. He is probably the only who has ever seen me break down my walls-except on rare occasions when I had come close with Cam.

"Your school has been moved," he said simply. Or school has been moved. To Virginia. That could only mean a few different things: 1) Blackthorn had some kind of breach and it wasn't safe to be there anymore. 2) We needed a new cover story. 3) We're moving closer to the Gallagher Academy for an unknown reason.

As much as I wanted to ask Joe, I know it would be useless. He wouldn't tell me anything if I tortured him. But at least this will make for an excellent Start Of School Year Mission.

………………………………................................................................................................

"So why are we here exactly?" Grant asked as we put our clothes in our dressers.

"Well, there aren't many possible reasons when you think about it logically," Jonas began. "I mean, we're only about ten miles from the Gallagher Academy…," he trailed off. Ten miles. Ten miles away from Cam. I could run there if I wanted to.

"Do you think they know?" Grant asked curiously.

Wow. I hadn't even thought about that. _Would _they know how close we are? Would they know _why_? "Man, I wish we could talk to them," I muttered to myself. After all, Cam somehow knew about the Blackthorn Institute last year-Solomon doesn't even know how she did it. She could know anything.

"Maybe we can…," Grant said, pulling out his laptop.

"What do you mean 'maybe we can?'" I asked, walking over and looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm e-mailing Bex," he said as he pulled up an e-mail account.

"You have an e-mail account?" Jonas asked with wide, startled eyes. "Grant, you need to delete that now. Do you know how many people could track you with-"

"-I have a firewall," he waved him off. "Bex's dad made it when I was at their apartment over the summer," he said nonchantly.

"You saw her over the summer?" I asked. I couldn't help but envy that he got a chance to see a Gallagher Girl again. Why didn't he tell us before?

"Yeah, her parents work with mine. I didn't know until I got there," he said as he started typing a short message to Bex.

"What are you writing?" Jonas asked curiously.

"I'm just going to ask her how everything at the Academy is-see what information she'll give me," he said.

"Ask how Cam's doing," I blurted out.

He looked at me and a sly smile broke across his face. "No problem," he said easily as he added that in there. He pressed send and we all just stared at the screen for a minute-as if a message would pop up any second giving us all our answers.

There was a knock on our door and Grant snapped his computer shut and stood up straight just as the door opened to reveal a smiling Dr. Steve. "Hello boys, dinner is ready," he said.

"Thanks Dr. Steve," Grant said, Dr. Steve gave us a nod and walked out of the room.

"You do realize how much trouble you could get in for having an e-mail right?" Jonas asked Grant.

"Yeah, yeah," Grant waved him off. "I'm used to trouble. I'm friends with this guy, remember?" he said, pointing to me.

"Very funny," I said before we headed out the door.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER DINNER

"Did they send anything?" Jonas asked as we walked back into our dorm room. I really hated our rooms. They were so boring. Just a big blue rectangle with three beds. It felt so military. Ugh. I hate our cover story.

"Yeah, Bex is online right now," Grant said. That got my attention.

**Everything's fine here, we all made it through summer vacation unscathed-mostly. Tell Z.G C.M. is doing fine-she looks great too.**

**We're planning on replicating the F.W.**(firewall) **so C.M and L.S can have e-mails too. See if you can do the same for the boys. I'll send you their new addresses in a minute.**

**-Becky**

I grinned. I can talk to Cam now. I saw a smile break across Jonas' face and knew that he was thinking about talking to Liz. I had never even _seen _Jonas like a girl before so it completely surprised me when he couldn't shut up about how brilliant Liz was last year. Annoyed the crap out of me.

"I'll make the firewall," Jonas said, pulling out his computer while I put mine next to his so he could do mine next. "Man, this is complicated," he muttered to himself. After about five minutes of working on mine and his it was done and I created my account. notgoodnotbad*****  I smirked. I knew Cammie would get a kick out of that.

"Hey guys, here are their e-mails. Chameleon twenty seven at -------- dot com and bookworm one at -------- dot com," he told us.

I immediately knew which one was Cam's.

**Nice e-mail address. How was you summer?**

**-Zeke**

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited not-so-patiently for her reply. The screen pinged and my eyes snapped up to read the message.

**Back at you. I'll tell you if you tell me. **

**-Jen**

I grinned. Yep, that's Gallagher Girl alright.

**Now I definitely know it's you. I spent the summer with my uncle in the city, nothing exciting. Your turn.**

**-Zeke**

Lie. But I couldn't exactly tell her I was working with her CoveOps teacher on a secret mission-whether or not I wanted to. It's not like I had a choice who I would be spending my summer with. But it was really helpful and gave me a taste of the future.

**I don't think that's what you really did but I'll tell you what I really did; I was at my grandparent's farm. That's it. Hope your not disappointed cause everyone else is.**

**-Jen**

What does mean that's not what she thinks I really did? What does she know? _How _does she know? And why would I be disappointed if she spent her summer at her grandparents? I only get to see mine during Christmas-I would love to be stuck in the middle of nowhere doing nothing.

**Why do you think I lied and why would I be disappointed? **

**-Z**

Her reply was almost instant:

**It's not the city part that I think you lied about; I don't believe that you could stand to do anything boring-like farming. Why wouldn't you be disappointed?**

**-Jen**

She's good. She definitely knows that if I'm somewhere where's there action, I'm involved in it. What can I say? It's a bad habit.

**I guess I didn't think you knew me that well G.G. I was wrong. I did do some other stuff in the city. I would have liked to spend the summer working in the middle of nowhere, so I could just be invisible sometimes. **

**But of course the amazing 'Jen' wouldn't have to go to Nevada to be invisible, would you?**

**-Z**

I let myself smirk slightly as I typed G.G. I knew she didn't like me calling her that but in reality it was a compliment-a very subtle compliment that allows me to keep my dignity while I was around her. It took her a little while longer to type back this time and when I read what she wrote I nearly slapped myself in the face.

1. **you're not as unpredictable as you think you are. 2. No, I wouldn't have to go to a farm in the middle of nowhere. Do you want to know something? Sometimes it's nice to be seen. 3. HOW DO YOU KNOW I WAS IN NEVADA? Are you stalking me or something? First Suzie and everything that comes with her and now this? I know what you want to say right now-"s_ _ remember?"-but why do you have to make me your special little project?**

She really did know me better than a lot of people. She saw right through me in a single e-mail. Solomon would have my head for slipping up like that, but I wasn't going to let her beat me at my own game-which ironically is her game too.

**1. Ouch. 2. I did see you, remember? 3. You told me you were with your grandparents and they live in Nevada. That's how I know. 4. You really do know me better than I thought-better than a lot of people.**

**And for that last question, you'll never know.**

**-Z**

Hey, it wasn't my fault we Dr. Steve let slip exactly who we were tailing-which of course sparked our interest. How is a spy school for girls _not _interesting? So, of course we spent three days breaking down the firewall-we just barely did it too. We didn't even sleep for those three days we were so focused. Then when we looked up the girls Cam immediately sparked my interest-and everyone else's for that matter. It was incredible that one girl could pull all that off in one semester.

**Do you take pleasure in annoying me? It's still kind of creepy that you know everything about me-all I really want to know is: why **_**me**_**? **

I felt myself smirk. Of course I like annoying her. I like watching her get frustrated. And she's just _interesting_. She's so different from everyone else. Plus, she definitely likes me when I'm pretty sure she hated me before.

**Yes, I kind of do. You're not as easy to figure out as most girls-and you didn't like me at first, but now you do.**

**-Z**

I could just imagine her glaring at the screen as she read this and couldn't help but smirk.

**You really make me hate you sometimes.**

I knew it.

**How?**

I really was curious about _how _exactly I annoy her.

**When you send me cryptic messages, and ditching me during C.B.'s-don't think I forgave you for that-and mostly when you're nice when no one's around and a jerk when we're by other people. **

And I didn't technically ditcher her during that code black-unlike when she ditched me with Jimmie.

**You ditched me with Jimmie, we're even. What makes you like me the other times?**

She sent back:

**You offered me m&m's once when I was hungry, that smile you get when you know more than you'll let on, and most of all some advice-you're right, someone does know-and I will find out who. **

**Thanks-Cammie.**

I smiled. She really did ask her mom. I mean, she obviously didn't find out, but she will. I know she will.

**I know you will.**

**-Zach**

She wrote back:

**You can add that last sentence to the things I like about you list. Thanks. I'm going to bed now-have to be ready for whatever Solomon throws at me tomorrow.**

**-C**

I let out a little laugh. She really _will _need luck when she's with Solomon. For some reason, he made her his 'special little project.' I don't know. I guess there's something between Solomon and the Morgans-but I'll probably never know.

**Night, C. Good luck tomorrow.**

**-Z**

**Add that last sentence to the cryptic messages list-do you know something or are you just trying to drive me crazy? Night Z.**

**-C**

I laughed. Of course I don't know anything-Joe is super secretive about his lessons. But it's funny when she thinks I'm messing with her.

**How did you like it?? I won't continue if you guys don't review!! You can subscribe to this story by going on my profile and all that jazz.**

**REVIEW!!**


	15. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Hello! Nice to see everyone around here again! Sorry this is not an update for this story, but I thought I'd inform all of you who still like my Gallagher Girl story that I tried my hand at writing a one shot for the series!**

**It's called Gone Fishing, it's a bit of a missing moment between Matt Morgan and Joe Solomon when Cam was younger. **

**I think my writing has improved vastly since I created this fic and wrote this new one shot, so if you want to check it out I don't think you'll be disappointed! And if I get a positive response, maybe I'll write some more one shots!**

**Thanks, and who else is unbelievably excited for Out Of Sight, Out of Time? **


End file.
